


Will It Still Be You?

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Family, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: This is a part 2 of Because It Was Always You. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so you can understand the flow of the story. :)To the readers of the 1st part, this is it! I hope you enjoy~
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 53
Kudos: 95





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 2 of Because It Was Always You. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so you can understand the flow of the story. :) 
> 
> To the readers of the 1st part, this is it! I hope you enjoy~

A soft violin sound hummed through the air as the wind carefully blew their hair. Jaehyun was standing in a small platform holding Jibeom's hands tightly as he looked at his surrounding. The garden was beautifully decorated but nothing beats the gorgeous smile plastered on their families' faces. He saw Jibeom's father holding Jihyun's free hand while the other hand was clutching a pink rose Jibeom gave her earlier. Jihyun was smiling at them and her eyes twinkled like stars in the night. Next to their daughter was Sungyoon looking so dashing even in fitted white sleeves. He curtly nodded his head to signal them to continue their vows.

Jaehyun looked at the man in front of him, with his large eyes pooled with tears. The handsome man before him did really well in holding back the tears. He let go of Jaehyun's one hand and picked something inside his pocket. It was a small sheet of paper with a declaration of love he wrote the day before the wedding day.

"Jaehyun, my love. We started so young and innocent. I can still remember how we started off as friends, how I used to write songs for you and the time I waited for the perfect moment to profess the love that was burning inside my heart. The cute little smiles never failed to take my breath away and slightly brushing of shoulders quickly escalated to chaste kisses and loving hugs. I knew the moment you said 'I love you too' would be the happiest day of my life. What we had wasn't perfect but it was the most beautiful. What we experienced was out of my comprehension but we still chose each other, chose to love. We've gone through a lot separately and I can't imagine the days I wasn't there for you and our daughter. I don't dare imagined. I am very sorry for all those times I caused you pain. Now that you're here, holding me tight, standing in front of me and ready to spend the rest of our lives together, I swear I will live my life loving you in every second of every day. To be faithful and protect you and our family and be the pillar you can always lean on. I promise to always be there for you, to always choose you and will always forgive you because love doesn't keep the record of wrongs. I, Kim Jibeom, take Bong Jaehyun to be my spouse, to have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward; till death do us part..."

Jibeom blinked and the tears fell on his cheeks. The sincerity in those eyes made Jaehyun weak to the bones. Every words Jibeom uttered pierced through Jaehyun and he thought he could never loved anyone as much as he loves Jibeom.

"I love you..." the doctor whispered before smiling.

It was Jaehyun's turn to recite his vow. The joy in his heart overflowed, ready to take his breath away but he always feared. He feared that one day, someone will take his happiness. He always had that thought even in this very special day. _What if._.. It happened to him before. Like the time he thought Jibeom and him had the best love, he was the happiest but his mom separated them. The time Jihyun came to life, Jaehyun was the happiest before his baby got sick. Everything seemed to have a price.

All Jaehyun's what ifs were taken away the moment Jibeom kissed his hand. "Are you okay?"

Jaehyun but his lip. 

"Mum, you can do it!" Jihyun shouted that made Sungyoon panicked and clamped the baby girl's mouth in surprised. Jihyun playfully smiled at her uncle.

 _Jaehyun, today is your day. And no one will take it from you._ He breathed out and stared at Jibeom's expressive orbs.

"Jibeom, love. I... First, I wanna say sorry for the times I became weak and gave you up. I want you to know that never a day passed by where I didn't regret that stupid decision. Letting you go was a big mistake. You gave me Jihyun, the most beautiful present in my life. You came back to us and accepted me once more. Where can I find such a man like you? Nowhere. Because you are the only Kim Jibeom in this world and I was the luckiest to be chosen by you, to be loved by you. I solemnly swear to all the gods that I will love you for the rest of my life and the next life. I will be someone who will understand you and give you comfort. Jihyun and I will be the home that will warm you when you feel cold and the pillow when you feel tired. I vow to love you with all my heart. I, Bong Jaehyun, take Kim Jibeom to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for bettter or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, in this world and the next."

After the vow was the marriage officiant speech and a matter of a minute would be the kiss of the newly wed. Sure they may have kissed thousands of times, they even had Jihyun. But the kiss on the wedding day was something so pure and full of love. The feeling was like the first time. It made all the butterflies in their stomach danced in joy and the pressing of their lips signaled the restart of their lives. They were the happiest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I swear I will live my life loving you in every second of every day... I promise to always be there for you, to always choose you... To be faithful..."_

_He vowed to me. He swore in front of our family. He solemnly swore... But why?_   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Jibeom got married after Jihyun recovered from her surgery. It was a bittersweet moment with Jangjun not around them nevertheless, they had to move forward. After they got reunited on Jihyun's birthday, Jaehyun lived his life carrying his second child. 
> 
> As they start the next chapter of their lives, family, individual and trust issues will slowly prevail. Is marriage enough to secure his family? Does love never keep a record of wrongs? Trials will start to knock on their doors to answer the question, "Will it still be you?"

It was past midnight. Jaehyun was deep in slumber after all the tolls he took from taking care of a newly birth. Having another baby put another color to their lives, it started to add more meaning to their relationship but it takes physical care and extra patience. Jihyun was a great help being a reliable big sister. She took care both Jaehyun and her baby brother, Jihoon. Sungyoon and Jangjun often visit to help around the house knowing Jaehyun couldn't move a lot because the CS cut wasn't completely healed. Jibeom, well, he was a busy doctor. Jaehyun had a busy husband so he was beyond thankful for all the help he received. 

The rustling sound of the blanket and additional weight on the bed, woke Jaehyun up. He turned to his side only to meet the soft, warm lips of his husband pressed to his own lips. He finally returned home. 

"Hi," Jibeom greeted Jaehyun. His voice was pretty cheerful despite the long working hours. 

Jaehyun could smell Jibeom's minty breath at the close proximity. His eyes caught Jibeom already in his pajamas. "When did you get home?" 

Jibeom brushed Jaehyun's fringe away from his face before he replied, "A while ago. You were sleeping so deeply I don't have the heart to wake you up." 

Just the sight of Jibeom and his gentle touch made all Jaehyun's exhaustion fade away. He snuggled to the the man's chest which was returned with a warm hug. "Love, as much as I wanted to talk to you and asked how your day was, I am so sleepy..." Jaehyun mumbled. 

Jibeom hummed and started stroking his spouse's back to add more comfort. He had something to say to Jaehyun but it can wait. He had not been able to embrace his man for two days because he was working overtime so Jibeom treasured this moment. He wished morning would come fast to announce the good news. 

"Goodnight love," he kissed Jaehyun's hair and dozed off. 

  
\----- 

Jaehyun was the first one to open his eyes. This was the best sleep he had so far. It wasn't a secret that cuddling at night was Jaehyun's favorite especially when he woke up still wrapped around Jibeom's arms. He must be sore. Jaehyun, with light movements remove Jibeom's arm. Contrary to his thoughts, his husband's face didn't show any sign of discomfort, thus, tiniest of smile was on his handsome face. Jaehyun, sighed. He kissed his husband good morning, adjusted the blanket to add more warmth before he made his way to wash his face and start a new day. 

It's been a 3 months since he gave birth to Jihoon but the scar was still painful when he used force. Using the bathroom mirror, he checked his physique. Jihyun's birth took a toll on his health but Jihoon's on his physical and mental condition. He wasn't the sexy and alluring Jaehyun before, he gained fats during the pregnancy; his arms and thighs greatly show it. His chubby cheeks back and belly wasn't flat. He worried a lot about his appearance. This was all because he couldn't worked out anymore, couldn't diet because it's bad for his recovery. Day by day, Jaehyun mulled over this physical change but he told no one about it. All he wanted was the birth scar to heal faster. 

He stopped checking himself; it's making him sad. It was still very early to have a bad mood. He went out the bathroom and saw Jibeom still in dreamland. He needed to check the baby. 

When he opened the nursery room, Jihoon was already awake and what a miracle it was for him not wailing early in the morning. 

"What is my baby doing?" Jaehyun cooed while he picked up the baby from his crib. He was so fragile and Jaehyun couldn't help but shower kisses on his baby's tiny frame. The baby boy got so excited upon seeing his mom's face and automatically Jihoon's pinkish hands landed on his mother's face and started playing with his nose, lips and hair. Jaehyun giggled. "Come on, let's get you out and greet Mr. Sunshine..." 

It was Jaehyun's morning routine to open the balcony and let Jihoon basked under the early sunrise. He fed Jihoon his bottle and swayed here and there while humming a song, "You are my sunshine~ My only sunshine~" It was Jaehyun's favorite routine when Jihoon's not cranky. The baby must've known Jaehyun had a hard time putting him to sleep last night. Without Jaehyun noticing, two arms draped around his waist to stop him from moving and he was pulled back a little against a warm chest. His husband then, rested his chin onto Jaehyun's shoulder occasionally kissing his cheeks as he greeted him good morning. 

"Hey... You're awake..." Jaehyun couldn't deny his heart melted at the action. It was very sweet. 

Jibeom hummed in response. "I was only getting a drink when I saw you guys here. You shine like a sun Jaehyun and I can't get enough of your beauty." 

Maybe Jibeom sensed his worries towards himself because his husband had been very generous with compliments. The other day, he messaged Jaehyun day till night, telling him he misses his beautiful face just because he couldn't go home for two days. It always sent butterflies to his stomach. Jibeom always made him feel the prettiest. 

Jibeom turned them around and kissed Jihoon on the forehead, the baby smiled at his dad. He, then, cupped Jaehyun's face and leaned closer but before his lips reached Jaehyun's, "Morning breath, Jibeom." 

Jibeom groaned, "Just a peck... Not like I'm gonna ravish that lips early in the morning," 

Jaehyun laughed at Jibeom's sulky look. He just wanted to tease him. Jibeom was like a baby looking at him while pouting his lips. _Is he even a doctor?_

Suddenly, something flickered on his mind. He needed to tell Jaehyun the good news. 

"Babe, I have something to tell you," he said with enthusiasm. 

Jaehyun smiled wider, "And what is that? Base on how bright your smile is, it should be a good one." 

Jibeom nodded his head. Jihoon seemed to be interested too as he looked at his dad with wide eyes. 

"I..." Jibeom stepped closer. 

Jaehyun chuckled, "What?" 

"Love..." he held Jaehyun's hand. 

"I know you love me, stop goofing around," Jaehyun playfully shoved him. 

Jibeom only laughed. "The thing is that, I can stay home for two weeks or a month.." 

Jaehyun blinked at the information. 

"Aren't you happy?" 

".....Of course I am!" he squeezed Jibeom's hand. "But you didn't tell me you filed a leave." 

"Oh, that's because I didn't apply for it. The director appointed me to lead a research and I couldn't say no because that means I can work at home." 

Jaehyun smiled. His husband was happy but there's a glint of sadness in his eyes. 

"...that means you are far from getting your promotion..." 

Jibeom was stunned at Jaehyun's words. Although he was smiling, Jaehyun's words were true. 

"I took it because I have to stay home, with you..." He caressed the baby's arm before he looked at Jaehyun in the eyes. "I wanted to be as close as possible..."

"But love, you've been working overtime just to secure higher position-"

"Jaehyun," Jibeom cradled his spouse's face again and rubbed a thumb on his cheekbone. "This is a promotion, maybe becoming a professor instead of performing surgeries is my fate. I mean, I have to make adjustments because our family is growing and I want to be here for them, for you. I don't want to miss a single thing, not anymore." 

Jaehyun smiled sadly. He knew Jibeom loved being in the hospital, tending patients and performing surgeries is what he's passionate about. It was his dream. To think that he was ready to give it up hurts him. He felt the need to recover was urgent. He stared for a moment before he brought his face near and closed the gap. He kissed Jibeom hoping to channel his feelings towards the other man. 

"Thank you," said Jaehyun when he pulled back. 

"I love you..." replied his husband. 

  
It was sad but Jaehyun knew too well not to question Jibeom's decision. They spent the day cleaning and rearranging things in Jibeom's mini office for his upcoming project. Having Jibeom around made things easier. Jaehyun was the happiest when Jibeom suddenly came up from the back to give him backhugs. He would play with their son and even changed his diapers and when they had a free time, they would cuddle on the couch and watch dramas. It was almost perfect only Jihyun was still at school. 

  
\---- 

  
It was almost 5 pm when Jibeom left the couch to check his emails and for Jaehyun to start preparing dinner. He received a message from a chemist of Yonsei University which he'll be working with the next days to come. 

**"Hi, this is Prof. Hong Joochan from the Chemistry Department of Yonsei University. I am pleased to inform you that I've read the outline of the research and would gladly help you with it.**

**Tomorrow, I will send 2 of my top students who will assist us. Please make use of them in my place for I am still in Japan until next week. Attached to this email is their profile to make sure they are highly qualified for this research. Hope to meet you soon, Dr. Kim Jibeom."**

Jibeom moved the cursor to check the attached files. With his index finger pressed to his cheek as he leaned, he read the document. 

_"Kim Donghyun.... Lee Jiyeon?"_ Jibeom sighed. 

Those students were perfect for his project. To be honest, Jibeom hated doing paperworks so all of these didn't excite him at all. The only consolation he had was the time he'll get to spend with his family. These might stress him out but he was sure his family was his reliever. 

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!!" 

Jibeom heard Jihyun's scream faintly behind closed door. He hastily got up to meet his daughter and just her voice put a smile on Jibeom's face. 

"Jihyunie-" he stumbled back when Jihyun threw her body to his dad when he opened the door. "Daddy, I missed you!" 

She's grown up, she's going 10 in the next few months but to Jibeom's eyes, she was still the baby girl he met at the hospital 6 years ago. She was still the girl who used to call him "Jibeomie" and the only girl who reconnected him with Jaehyun. The most special girl in his life. She's more and more looking like Jaehyun. Very pretty. Jibeom gathered her in his arms. 

"How is Jihyunie doing?" 

Jaehyun was smiling at them at the hallway. 

"I'm fine dad..." Jihyun tightened her hug.

"She was very excited to go home because I told her you didn't go to work," Jangjun's voice surprised Jibeom. He was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of water when Jibeom came to the living room. 

"Hyung!" he greeted with a huge grin. 

"Jaehyun texted me to pick Jihyun up. Sungyoon picked us up but he couldn't come in because he is still on duty." 

"...Yeah, he's been very busy these days, we have been really busy..." Jibeom lost the smile on his face thinking about his brother who was out there working hard. 

  
"Dad, Daddy Jangjun told me we can go on vacation with Uncle Sungyoon," Jihyun shifted her position from sitting on Jibeom's lap. He faced his dad with a toothy-grin. "All of us!" 

"Huh?" 

Jangjun rubbed his nape and responded meekly, "I just thought... Maybe we could go on a vacation since you are on leave and Sungyoon's filing a break too that's why he's very diligent in covering his comrades' duty." Like a kid asking for permission, Jangjun looked alternatively to Jaehyun who was at the dining table, and to Jibeom who was sitting across him. "We've talked about maybe we should take a rest some time...?" 

Jihyun slid down from sitting on her dad's lap. "Please dad... Mum... Baby Jihoon hasn't been to good places. Please?" She made a praying gesture, rubbing her palms together as she pleaded which successfully softened her parents heart. 

Jibeom looked at Jaehyun for answers. The man nodded lightly pressing his lips together for a thin smile. 

"I'll check my schedule, alright?" 

"Yay!! Thanks dad, you're the best!" Jihyun jumped around and kissed Jibeom on the cheek. She ran to her mum and hugged him. "Thanks mum. I'm sure baby Jihoon will be very happy!" 

Jaehyun ruffled the girl's hair, "Silly girl... You know Jihoon is still a baby..." 

The three adults only laughed at Jihyun's silliness. 

Jangjun ended up having dinner at Jibeom's house. They were excitedly planning the vacation and Jihyun was the happiest. Jaehyun thought it will be a good time to rest. His husband needed to get off from his responsibilities too and maybe... Maybe they could have a steamy night together. When was the last time they did it? Jaehyun blushed at his own thoughts. 

Jibeom, on the other hand, hoped and prayed his workload will allow him to go. He didn't want to disappoint Jihyun. Maybe starting the research plan tomorrow was a good idea. He silently thanked Prof. Hong for being so cooperative and was the one who suggested they should start right away. Maybe he could lessen his work by the end of the month. 

As he kissed their son and daughter good night, he kissed Jaehyun too, urging him to go to bed first because he had to prepare for tomorrow. 

"You sure you don't want coffee? Tea?" Jaehyun circled his arms around Jibeom's waist. 

Jibeom caressed Jaehyun's back as he shook his head. "This will be quick, I promise. I'll join you soon but don't wait for me." He dropped a light kiss on Jaehyun's forehead. 

Jaehyun pulled back, "Goodnight, love." He kissed Jibeom's cheek before closing the bedroom door. 

As the clock ticked, the night was getting deeper. Jibeom waited for the last paper to print out. His phone suddenly beeped. 

_Nurse Han?_

He opened and checked his message. 

**"Dr. Kim, I heard that Dr. Lee's sister will be joining you in your research. Dr. Lee was very glad but you know his sister too well, right? She's a lot to handle. I wish all the best for you and hope you'll come back to the hospital soon. Send my regards to Jihyunie! :)"**

Jibeom bit his lips and rubbed his face tiredly. _She will be here tomorrow..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have more characters now! Hmmm I can only tag two of them 😏 
> 
> Please share your thoughts about the story. I'd be happy to read them 😊


	3. Chapter 3

_Jibeom felt his energy drained out after a 9 hour surgery. His head was spinning a little so he took a moment to take a nap. He had been having little sleeps due to Jaehyun's pregnancy and his weird cravings as well as moods affected Jibeom._

_It was only a matter of a few blinks before he totally fell asleep, ducked his head on the table. Everything was black. It was plain black but it gave Jibeom tranquility. If he's going to sleep, he'd rather not dream anything because he's totally spent and the tired doctor only wanted a good rest. He wasn't even reaching dreamland when a pair of slim hands landed on his shoulders and started massaging him. It was good after the long work but something didn't feel right. Those pair of hands- it wasn't Jaehyun's. Jibeom jolted awake and hastily turned around to see who it was. She only smirked at Jibeom and sat down at the edge of his desk, the slit of her skirt slightly showing her white skin._

_"Thought I could give you a massage," she clicked her tongue, checking her fingernails before darting her filtry gaze at the surprised doctor._

_Jibeom stood up abruptly from his chair, "What are you doing here?"_

_She only raised a brow in response._

Jibeom sighed, he's really not in the mood for these games and never had crossed his mind to play with her. _"Jihyeon I know you are the daughter of the director as well as the sister of the one I respected the most; Dr. Lee, but you can't do this." His eyebrows started to furrow, "You can't just sneaked in and do that."_

_The lady only feigned ignorance, "...and why not?"_

_"Because I am already married. That... That doesn't matter. I'm not interested, okay? You're wasting your time. Go find another target to play with," Jibeom sighed tiredly. He knew Jaehyun would not like it if he knew and that's the last thing Jibeom wished for._

_Dr. Lee's younger sister stood up, offended but she didn't let it show. Sure she was pretty and sexy; a complete head-turner. "Married..." she scoffed. "Alright. I will stop for now but will come back later. Dr. Kim, I can always give you what you want... Remember that. " she winked before marching elegantly outside Jibeom's quarter as if she didn't just show her legs in a broad daylight._

_Jibeom just felt his head throbbed. What a headache! Lee Jihyeon had been obviously flirting ever since they met during Jibeom's return to Korea. She never backed down, abusing her family background for her benefit. She was also very intelligent which Jibeom thought she put it to use instead of wasting her time because again, he wasn't interested. At all._

The doctor was beyond bothered. He laid on his back staring at the ceiling as he imagined tomorrow's meeting. _Was it a bad idea working at home?_ He looked at his side and saw Jaehyun sleeping peacefully. _Or maybe she has found someone else because I haven't seen her for the past few months? Maybe my own thinking was getting ahead of me._ Jibeom rolled to his side where he could face his beautiful spouse. As much as possible, Jibeom would not want Jaehyun to know a thing about Jihyeon's acts towards him. Not this time when Jaehyun's feeling insecure and different. Jaehyun never told him of his issues but he knew his husband too well not to notice. 

\------

"Love, I need to pick Jihyun up at 10 today. It's her monthly check up," said Jaehyun in the middle of their bath. Jibeom was suppose to wash alone but his playful self kicked in and wet Jaehyun by splashing water at him when the man went inside to brush his teeth.

The water sound was pretty loud so Jaehyun had to turn around to hear Jibeom's answer. Apparently, the husband wasn't paying attention only scanning his soft gaze over Jaehyun's naked figure. Jaehyun started feeling hot, his cheeks burning. He wasn't the old Jaehyun whose body was slim and perfectly toned. The attempt to cover his body with his hands made Jibeom chuckled.

"What are you doing?" he mindlessly asked while pulling Jaehyun closer. The fog inside the shower room caused his vision to blur a little.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? What are you doing?" he let himself be pulled nearer to his husband for a closer look.

Jibeom didn't respond. He started tracing a finger from Jaehyun's collarbone slowly dragging it down to his chest, gaze followed every movement. Jaehyun swallowed hard. Jibeom continued going down until he reached to a stop, just before Jaehyun's scar. Jaehyun's eyes never left his husband, he saw Jibeom frown.

"Does this hurt?"

The question made Jaehyun looked at his own body. The scar looked completely healed but occasionally it still hurt inside. He hummed, "Sometimes."

Jibeom slowly and as lightly as possibly, touched the stitched mark. The action sent Jaehyun's body hair standing, he inhaled harshly. What he didn't expect was for Jibeom to bent down and pressed his lips to that mark. "J-Jibeom!" He gasped. His husband left kisses from that part slowly dragging his lips upward but before he could suck a part of Jaehyun's neck, he cupped Jibeom's face and caught that naughty lips on his own. Jibeom loved making hickeys on his neck but Jaehyun wouldn't allow him. Not today when he had to go to the clinic with Jihyun and he didn't have any plans on wearing a turtle neck or have scarf around him in this seemingly hot September. He heard Jibeom whined but was swallowed as he pushed his tongue inside tasting Jibeom's mouth. Instinctively wrapping his arms around his husband's neck to pull him closer while Jibeom busied his hands kneading Jaehyun's waist, dragging it lower to knead those full ass cheeks.

Jibeom always had a thing for unexpected sex. He just felt like doing it and Jaehyun never complained. Jaehyun's natural scent mixed with flowery bath soap is what intoxicated him and clouded his mind with lust and love towards his other half. How he wished he could shove himself and take Jaehyun's insides but the scar kept his dirty thoughts at bay. They needed to be more careful now that Jaehyun had experienced two cesarian births. So to keep the pleasure going, he sneaked his hand in between their bodies and grasped both their erection against one another. Jaehyun released his lips and moaned breathlessly. He clawed to Jibeom's back and dug his nails. "Aahhh Jibeom..." It might hurt a bit but Jaehyun had nothing to cling on when he's only pressed to the glass wall of the shower room and Jibeom giving him an overwhelming pleasure. They kissed, sucked, moaned, pumped like that until both stilled in bliss after riding down their highs. Jaehyun gasped for air releasing shuddered breathing near Jibeom's ear. The latter only chuckled and patted his spouse's back. "Liked it, babe?"

"I will be late with my appointment." Jaehyun rolled his eyes but smile nonetheless.

It wasn't a complaint. Jaehyun enjoyed all the slightest touch of skin. Jibeom made him feel loved again and again and never made him less attractive just because he wasn't as sexy as before. In the end, Jibeom was the one who ended up wearing turtleneck just because Jaehyun left a purplish mark on the middle of his neck. Good thing they were using air conditioner to cool the house in such weather.

"We won't be here for lunch... but... you can reheat the ones I prepared for you this morning," Jaehyun was already in a hurry speaking in between putting his shoes on. Jibeom nodded in response leaning against the wall at the entrance hall. "Also, I'm sorry love... You had to wear that..." he didn't know whether to feel sorry or laughed at Jibeom because his husband was the first one who initiated it.

"I'm fine. I think I look good in this too." He ruffled his semi-dry hair which Jaehyun thought was very sexy. He cleared his throat. "Gotta go, bye!" He flied a kiss away and opened the door in haste afraid he was making Jihyunie wait. Jibeom smiled behind the close door. "Love you." 

\---- 

The door rang in time Jibeom finished preparing his slides and some papers he worked on last night. It must be his guests. When he opened the door, a slim browned-hair man with small eyes and manly jaw greeted him. He knew it was Kim Donghyun, one of Prof Hong's students. Then, the woman Jibeom wouldn't wanted to get acquainted with came in view, smiling wide at him. Just this morning he received a message from his senior doctor telling him to take care of his sister and he knew she's in good hands. If only she would stop with her antics, Jibeom would be happy to have her. Nevertheless, Jibeom greeted and welcomed them with a smile, ushering them to his office.

"So... Let's get started with the division of work." Jibeom handed out the outline of the research, "Uhmm... This research had been done last year and we are trying to see if this newly developed prototype which was the product of Dr. Lee's team, can also treat lung cancer. We need laboratory testings which will be done by Professor Hong with the assistance of Ms. Lee. Then as for Mr. Kim Donghyun, he will be in charge of the field research and data gathering which according to his profile, is his expertise..."

The students carefully ran their fingers through the pages reading the guidelines Jibeom set up for them.

"My office, this will serve as a headquarter for the research. We will be working here for the next few days. Today, I am going to show you how the successful team produced such prototype and we'll go over with some data that I have procured myself."

"Yes, Doc." Kim Donghyun answered enthusiastically, feeling giddy over his new assigned task.

Lee Jihyeon, on the other hand, remained silent while reading the specifics. She was known for being meticulous at everything.

They started brainstorming not long after the short introduction. There weren't much reaction from the two only few questions here and there. A group of genius people would be less talk and more work. From a sweet husband and a loving dad, Jibeom transformed to a passionate doctor at work. 

\---- 

"Hi, Nurse Han!" Jihyun greeted the nurse who was currently drawing out blood from her veins.

"You grew up really well, huh? Years ago you would be squirming a lot and we had to hold you down..."

Jaehyun laughed at the memory. Ever since Jihyun got released from the hospital 6 years ago, Nurse Han became their friend. He's been very accommodating and both Jihyun's parents were very thankful to him for all these years.

"Because I was a baby back then. I'm grown up now! I'm a big sister!" Jihyun proudly raised her chin up.

"If you say so..." the nurse singsonged.

The doctor examined Jihyun well and Jaehyun was left with Nurse Han. They catch up on things and Nurse Han was the same old shy man around Jaehyun. He became the head nurse of his station still, he personally assisted the doctor during Jihyun's appointment.

"I was saddened to hear Dr. Kim was assigned as a head researcher, to be honest. We need him here." Han expressed his disappointment as he sat down with Jaehyun.

"I know... I wasn't happy either. But that's Jibeom and no one can change his mind," the sad smile on Jaehyun's face alarmed the nurse.

"Mr. Bong, are you okay?"

"...yeah. But we are trying to look at the bright side," said Jaehyun with more energy to lighten up the mood. "Jibeom can stay with us and I'm personally worried of his health, he'd been working so much."

Nurse Han nodded as Jaehyun continued to talk, continued to asked things. Time flies fast when you are enjoying. The door opened and Jihyun walked out of the office with a lollipop on her hand. She ran towards her mum.

"Aren't you too big for a lollipop, Jihyunie?" The nurse ruffled the girl's hair.

"Anyway, thank you for helping us today, Nurse Han. It was nice talking to you after a long time."

"No problem! I hope you can bring your baby boy too next time,"

Jihyun bowed to the nurse to bid goodbye and Jaehyun did too. They were about to walk when the nurse spoke again, "About Dr. Kim's researcher..."

"Yeah?"

Nurse Han thought twice if it was okay to tell Jaehyun about her. Jaehyun was waiting for an answer and the nurse wanted to whack his head for mentioning it. His mouth got ahead of his brain. Good thing Jaehyun's phone rang, he had reason not to continue. "It's... Maybe next time, Mr. Bong. Don't worry about it."

Fortunately, Jaehyun only smiled and bowed again before picking up the call. "Hyung, yes we're done... Are you going to pick us up?" 

\---

The lunch was pretty delicious. Jangjun brought them to a Chinese restaurant which was his and Sungyoon's favorite. Jihyun somehow liked dumplings and end up ordering more.

"Jihyun, easy. You're going to hurt your stomach if you eat too much..." Sungyoon wiped the soup that trailed down Jihyun's chin. "You are eating so well..."

Jaehyun was eating leisurely, contrary to his daughter, taking his time to savor the taste of the foods. He wanted to try almost everything at the menu, being a food lover himself, but he needed to cut down intakes for his diet.

"Jaehyun, eat more. Jibeom told me this noodle is your favorite." Sungyoon passed another bowl to him.

"Bet he's on diet," Jangjun side-eyed him before inhaling his noodles.

"What is there to diet when you already look good like that?" It was more like a teasing but Jaehyun knew Sungyoon and Jibeom shared the same personality; they have the power of encouraging others.

"It isn't bad to try to get my original figure back, is it?" Jaehyun replied.

"To me, mum is the prettiest!"

"What about my Sungyoon, Jihyunie? Isn't he pretty too?" Jangjun pouted in front of the girl.

Jihyun raised her thumb in approval. "Uncle Sungyoon is very handsome like dad!"

"Which dad?" Jangjun continued to pout.

"Uhmm..." Jihyun gave it a little thought. Having two dads was really something else. "Both my dads!"

Jihyun never failed to entertain them. Her wittiness amazed them every time. It was a good meal, Jaehyun silently hoped for Jibeom to be there too. Seeing how Jangjun and Sungyoon laughed and giggled towards each other made him smile. The couple paid for the lunch and Jihyun asked for an ice cream because according to her, "I can only say I have eaten after I eat dessert!" So his Daddy Jangjun had to bring her to the next shop. Sungyoon and Jaehyun waited outside.

"Jaehyun-ah, are you doing good these days?"

The question touched Jaehyun's heart. He really didn't talk to Sungyoon that much and now he's asking about his condition was a great deal. "Of course, hyung. I'm okay..." He made sure to smile with sincerity.

"I know you've been worried about your looks lately..." He chuckled but Jaehyun didn't get offended because he knew it wasn't a negative comment, "My friend's wife gave birth last year too and she's been doing exercise these days. Maybe you can do it slowly too now that Jibeom's around. Do not force yourself, okay? You know Jibeom, he never looked at the outside appearance. Just take your time."

That made Jaehyun giggled. They are really brothers... "Yes, hyung. I know. Thank you for saying so..."

Sungyoon patted his back and went to get the car. Jaehyun's heart swell. Jibeom's family is really nice. All he wanted was to go home and thanked Jibeom for everything. 

\---

Jihyun was sleeping when they got out of the car. He had to piggy back his daughter. Sungyoon and Jangjun offered to help but Jaehyun insisted he was fine. He entered the house silently and put Jihyun to bed. Jaehyun saw 2 pair of shoes on the rack, it must be his husband's guests. He changed to a comfortable wear first before he made his way to check for Jibeom and maybe greet his coworkers. He slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. There were papers all over and slight buzzing of the computer was only heard with the keyboard sound. Kim Donghyun was the first one who noticed him, he stood up and bowed.

"Hi, Mr. Bong. I'm Kim Donghyun, Dr. Kim's researcher." He extended a hand walked towards Jaehyun for a handshake. Jaehyun returned the gesture. His eyes traveled to the lady who just stood up to approach him. She was tall and pretty. She reached out her hand too, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bong. I'm Lee Jihyeon, Dr. Lee's sister. You know him, right?"

Jaehyun took her hand before speaking, "...I know him well, yes. Nice to meet you."

Jihyeon stared at Jaehyun and scanned him from head to toe. It was awkward. He didn't like the way she looked at him but Jaehyun didn't really mind. "Anyway, I'm looking for my husband, where is he?"

Donghyun talked before Jihyeon could open her mouth. "He told us he'll go check the baby."

"I see, thank you." Jaehyun left in an instant to avoid the lady. _She's weird_.

When he turned around after closing the door, his man came in sight smiling at him his eyes turned crescent. Sure Jibeom looked good in turtleneck. He glide towards him and Jibeom hugged him burying his face to the crook of Jaehyun's neck. "How are you?" The vibration coming from Jibeom's mouth tickled him.

Jaehyun pulled back in haste after realizing they weren't alone at home. They could see them anytime they opened the door. Jibeom realized what was going on when Jaehyun's cheeks turned pink.

"What's there to be embarrassed about, we're married." The teasing tone of Jibeom's voice was very clear especially when he caught Jaehyun again for an embrace.

"Jibeom stop..."

But the man tightened his hug even more. Jaehyun started to laugh too. He patted Jibeom's back and pulled away gently this time. "I'll go make snacks"

Jibeom nodded his head cutely, pressing his lips together to show his dimple. He was impossibly cute and handsome. He was still holding Jaehyun's hand with no intention of letting go. "Love..." Jaehyun protested.

Jibeom shook his head and tightened his hold still smiling foolishly. Jibeom looked out of his mind and Jaehyun laughed his heart out. Only he noticed the door was open when Jibeom leaned the wall and he snatched his hand right away and yelped. Jibeom turned around in surprise too.

Ms. Lee was watching them the whole time or both wasn't sure if she really was. There was an unexplainable smug on her face which Jaehyun didn't like. "Mr. Bong and Dr. Kim, get a room." It didn't sound like a teasing to Jaehyun's ears. She went back inside leaving Jaehyun in confusion and Jibeom was beyond annoyed.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He caressed Jaehyun's arms trying to ease his shock.

"I'll go prepare snacks." The only sentence Jaehyun said before making his way to the kitchen.

Jibeom felt sorry for Jaehyun. He clenched his jaw trying to relaxed himself to avoid dragging Ms. Lee outside his house. That smug was definitely something else.

After an hour, Jaehyun knocked at the office door only to pass some snacks. Donghyun was the one who received it, all smile oblivious to what happened earlier. Jaehyun didn't glance inside so he missed Jibeom's sad frown and Ms. Lee's strong stare.

 _She's so weird._ Jaehyun breathed out when he returned to the kitchen. Maybe this was due to embarrassment that's why he didn't feel good towards her. 

\--- 

Jaehyun didn't mean to ignore Jibeom for the rest of the day. He was annoyed at himself too. It wasn't Jibeom's fault, his husband was just being clingy. He knew that too well still, his body wouldn't listen so they ended the dinnertime without talking.

He quickly excused himself when Jibeom offered to wash the plates. Jihyun helped his dad on the table while Jaehyun went to Jihoon's room.

The baby was asleep. He's been sleeping perfectly fine these days much to Jaehyun's relief. He sat near the baby's crib and zoned out because truthfully, there was nothing for him to do.

Jibeom on the other hand, worried about Jaehyun. He'll definitely talked to him before bed. Jihyun joined him in washing the dishes and for a moment he forgot his worries. After the dishes, he helped Jihyun with her homework, changed her clothes and tucked her to bed. He read a short story to help her sleep; one thing he really missed about being home. How many months had probably passed by since the last time he read jihyun a story.

".... And they live happily ever after ."

Jihyun shifted a bit and snuggled to her pillow, closing her eyes. Jibeom stroke her back a few times.

"I think mum's upset, Jihyun-ah..."

"Daddy should kiss mum..." she replied mindlessly as she drifted to dreamland.

Jibeom kissed her head goodnight and turned the lights off in Jihyunie's bedroom. He roamed around the house to double-check the locks and lights. He checked Jihoon too and stayed a little bit to watch his son's sleeping form. It's funny how his heart raced a bit when he's opening the bedroom. He saw Jaehyun on the bed, eyes glued to the TV. He didn't even spare a glance when Jibeom entered the room. The doctor sighed and did his things silently.

He finally got on the bed too after some time and slid under the blanket. " _So this is what Jaehyun's been watching the whole time?"_

It was a story of a lawyer who helped a wrongly accused woman for murder. The truth was that her husband was the one who killed someone and had her wife set up because he only love her for money and was actually cheating behind her back. The scene of the pitiful wife loathing her husband when she found out was too much for a cry baby like Jaehyun. Jaehyun silently wiped his tears falling his cheek but his sniff got him busted.

Jibeom looked up. "Hey are you okay?" He sat back up and brought himself an inch closer to Jaehyun. The latter only nodded. "I'm fine. It's just that it was really bad. I..." He continued to sniff.

Jibeom couldn't help but laugh. He immediately closed his mouth when Jaehyun glared at him. He looked really cute and the urge of hugging him was strong so he did just as what he wanted to, wrapped his arms around Jaehyun. "It's just a drama..."

Jaehyun hugged back. "I know. But it still hurts." They stayed in a hugging position for a minute waiting for Jaehyun to calm down. When he did, he pinched Jibeom's back which earned a loud 'ow' that echoed the room.

"Why'd you do that? I am not the man in the drama!"

"Don't you dare cheat on me, Kim Jibeom." The crying man suddenly warned.

Jibeom opened his mouth ready to defend himself but was cut off the moment Jaehyun snuggled to his chest pressing his body tightly against Jibeom. Closing any doors for rebuttal. "Don't even dare to look at any other man or woman..."  
  


Jibeom sighed. "I won't..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed the names omg I'm so sorry.. We have Jaehyun, Jihyun and Jihyeon ㅠㅠ even I got confused too. Maybe I'll just use Ms. Lee, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Sungyoon groaned loudly as he felt his back melted at the soft mattress of his bed. It was past midnight when they finish their stakeout. Being a police officer was never easy, it was dangerous and demanding. Few years ago, he remembered Jangjun throwing a fit about him going on dangerous stakeouts, according to the younger man, he should do ticketing instead but Sungyoon thought otherwise. He didn't study and trained for years just to hand out tickets for traffic and parking violations. He did it before and he wouldn't want to do it again. That became their first argument. Like any other couples, the lack of time and attention was their main issue. Jangjun left his job in the US for him to be closer to his lover but why can't Sungyoon do the same? _Is he going to get tired of me someday_? Sungyoon gave it a thought. They were two different people to start with. Jangjun was giving his all for this relationship and the thought of losing someone he love again would be his death. While Sungyoon's love was true towards the other man, he just can't give up his dream. He was greedy. He wanted both and he knew he can manage it.

In his dark room, he blindly reached out for his phone on the bedside table. The sudden brightness hurt his eyes. _He couldn't probably be awake, right?_

**< Still awake? **

Sungyoon tapped his phone as he waited for reply. He must be sleeping. That was obvious but his heart silently hoped for a response. He knew it stresses Jangjun out every time they'll do outdoor missions so he needed to reassure him he's okay. Still no reply. _I'll just call tomorrow_ , he sighed. He closed his phone only to open again when it beeped.

**> Still alive? **

Sungyoon could feel the sarcasm in his message. Nevertheless, he smiled. Jangjun had no other reasons to stay awake past sleeping hours only when he had to wait for Sungyoon to go home safe and sound. Sungyoon was grateful for that.

**< I'm sorry :( **

**> Ya Mr. Choi Sungyoon!! **   
**> You shouldn't say sorry for things you tend to do again and again**   
**> You don't even know that?! How did you ** **become a policeman when you don't even know simple logics?!**

He's upset and it never shocked Sungyoon but that didn't mean it never affected him. 

**> I'm so mad at you right now! Are you okay? Did you go home unscratched?????!!!! **

**< Safe and complete, babe. :)**

**> Even if you call me babe I'm still angry ٩(๑`^´๑)۶**

_Cute_. 

**< Then what should I do to make you feel better? **   
  


It took Jangjun almost 10 minutes to reply and Sungyoon; who was deadass tired, felt his eyes closing any moment but had to fight it. 

**> I just want you to be here with me. **   
  


That did it. All the sleepiness seemed to vanish into thin air and the police officer got on his feet, grabbed his jacket and keys and ran outside his house, drove the car to where his heart was.

The road was clear so it was easy to drive. He arrived in less than 10. He couldn't wait to have him in his arms only that he needed to get on elevator to 47th floor. Sungyoon tapped his foot as he waited. His phone beeped again.

**> You dared sleep on our conversation, Choi Sungyoon!!!!!**

Sungyoon laughed a little. Why Jangjun could be this cute? He didn't reply. He wanted to surprise him. He ran again when he reached the floor and pressed the button hastily for the password. 

On the other hand, Jangjun felt his soul leaving him at the sound of the door unlocking. Who could be here at 2 o'clock. Sungyoon and Jaehyun were the only ones who knew the password and it's impossible for them to come. His heart started beating fast so he grabbed a bat below his bed which he kept for times like this. _Shit._

He slowly opened the bedroom and oh how his heart leaped again leaving him breathless when the man he thought a criminal turned out to be his handsome boyfriend only in gray hoodie and shorts. Sungyoon giggled cutely, "Hi."

Jangjun's eyes widened comically, "How- How on Earth did you-"

He was cut off short when Sungyoon grabbed his neck and kissed him. With open eyes and awkward movement, he kissed back unsurely at first. Sungyoon pushed him back inside the bedroom and fell on the sheets. Jangjun instinctively climbed up the bed and Sungyoon caged the younger man under, placing his arms on each side of Jangjun's head.

Jangjun was smiling sweetly this time. He raised his arms to circle them around Sungyoon's neck and pulled him for another kiss. It was slow which turned messy in a matter of a second. Sungyoon started kissing his cheek to his ear and back to his mouth only to pull back for a quick breathing. 

It was almost 4 and Jangjun surely knew the sky is starting to turn in the slightest shade of blue. He could feel Sungyoon tightened his hug as Jangjun felt his lover's chest pressed to his bare back. Spooning like that, allowing their naked bodies pressed closer to one another gave comfortable warmth. Sungyoon's faint snore can be heard and somehow, Jangjun felt sorry because no matter how pleasurable the sex was, it left Sungyoon spent and tired. 

\----

It was weekend that day so Jangjun had no worries in waking up late, Sungyoon had night shift too and he's far from being awake. The bright outside world successfully penetrated through the blinds, some to Jangjun's eye level.

He stirred awake. The first thing he noticed was Sungyoon's bare arm around his waist. He tucked it gently inside the blanket and covered his sleeping lover up to his shoulder. He picked up their clothes scattered on the floor for laundry.

Jangjun had a habit of playing voicemail when he woke up. Some from his officemates, family members asking for money and Jihyun who probably sneaked in Jibeom's office to drop one.

_"Goood morning daddy!! Jihyun wake up early today for some exercise. Mummy will join too! Daddy Jibeom took Jihoon for an early walk. What are you doing today? Have a nice day, dad! I love you!!"_

Jangjun smiled as he prepared brunch for him and his special guest. Jihyun always voicemail him every weekend saying a lot of things which he found really lovable. He wanted a child, but he's scared to tell Sungyoon about it. He had been interested in adoption. He wanted to secretly do it and if Sungyoon wouldn't want it, he could raise the child alone. But his heart sunk down at the thought of it. It would be nice if they could raise the child together like Jaehyun and Jibeom. He was deep in his thoughts to notice Sungyoon had gotten off from the bed and wearing Jangjun's extra large shirt with nothing underneath. He sat down at the bar counter silently observing Jangjun mindlessly stirring the pan.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Sungyoon's voice brought Jangjun back to his senses.

"H-hey!" He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Wait I'll just finish this one and we'll eat."

Sungyoon only hummed and checked his phone. Jangjun finished up in an instant and brought the dishes for them to eat.

"Eat a lot," he passed Sungyoon a bowl of rice. There's nothing more rewarding than seeing Sungyoon's eyes sparkled in joy at the foods served. Jangjun loved watching Sungyoon eat a lot after a tiring day at work.

"Wooahh... These are all delicious!"

"From yours truly," he placed a hand on his abdomen then bowed playfully. Sungyoon let out a chuckle then they started their first meal of the day. 

"Jaehyun texted me about Jibeom's researcher few days ago..." he fished out his phone on his pocket in the middle of their meal. Sungyoon looked up to listen while chewing his foods.

Jangjun started to read the message, "Hyung, I am very bothered about Jibeom's new colleague. She was pretty normal and quite good-looking too so I didn't expect her to do such thing. Jibeom and I were playing at the hallway and turned out to be she's actually watching us. I mean... I don't know what to feel there is something wrong. I can feel it. The next day, they arrived at home while I was at the market. When I returned, I saw her looking at our wedding photo in the living room and when she saw me, she stared with scrutinizing eyes. What the hell!" He stopped and put his phone down. "That's what he said through text."

"And what did you say?"

"I just said maybe he's overreacting. Maybe the girl has an attitude. But I know Jaehyun, he will overthink every small things that's why I'm a little worried."

Sungyoon only nodded and continued eating.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Jangjun raised his brows watching Sungyoon gulped down and looked back at him.

"What am I suppose to say...?" the handsome lover cluelessly blinked his eyes that made Jangjun frown.

"Okay, okay, relax... To me it was nothing much because that research is only temporary it's not they will be living in the same house together. Also, he should tell that to Jibeom, he knows what's best for his family."

_Right, they are Jibeom's family._ Jangjun bit the inner side of his cheeks. He knew he shouldn't be upset but he couldn't help it when it comes to Jaehyun. "That's right... We are out of this."

The gloominess of his voice caught Sungyoon's attention. "Hey..." He took Jangjun's hand and squeezed it, "Don't get me wrong, okay? I am concerned with them but let Jibeom handle it. Jaehyun is like a brother to me too and I worry about him. It's just that, we need more evidence that there's something really wrong with that girl." 

What Sungyoonn said somehow satisfied Jangjun. He wanted to hit himself for doubting Sungyoon. He forgot his boyfriend was naturally stern on the outside but had a soft heart.

"I understand..." Jangjun flipped their hands and laced their fingers together as he looked at his lover's eyes with a soft smile hanging on his lips. 

\---

"What are you doing?" Kim Donghyun blocked Ms. Lee's view when he saw her taking pictures of Professor Hong and Kim Jibeom exchanging discussion on the next room. They were separated by glass so they were still visible.

Ms. Lee stood up from her seat and pocketed her phone, "Documentary purposes." She shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

Donghyun looked at the next room where he can only see Professor Hong's back and Dr. Kim was the only one facing at their direction, with his brows visibly knitted as his hair was brushed up showing his handsome face in full glory. Donghyun shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Fool the others but not me, Jihyeon." He went back to his seat and started browsing the folders he obtained from his field research while Ms. Lee sat properly on her table this time.

"What you're planning until now should be stopped or you'll put yourself in a difficult situation soon."

Ms. Lee crossed her arm, "And why would I listen to you?"

"I am not forcing you to listen to me. I am only warning you as your research partner for almost 3 years now. You have your own brain better use it for good." Donghyun stuffed his ears with plugs and played music to cut any chance of argument. He hated putting himself in such situation. Lee Jihyeon had gotten close to him as they worked together with Prof. Hong. Somehow, she's like a sister Donghyun cared for although she's a brat. But if Jihyeon wouldn't listen, then good luck. As simple as that. Donghyun liked all things easy very contrary to his field of study which needed difficult calculations and complicated experiments.

Ms. Lee, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes and continued her job. She was glad they were in the laboratory far from Dr. Kim's spouse. It was easy for her to move around.

\----

"I think we will need your presence, Jibeom as we are carefully studying the prototype. The laboratory can give you an office if you want to." Prof. Hong suggested with an apologetic look.

"Thanks Joochan, I guess there's no other option but to work here. I am just worried about my family. I thought I could give them some time."

Joochan put a hand on Jibeom's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll do everything to make this quick and you don't have to be here on time. You only have to be here when we had the results every after testing."

"Yeah right," Jibeom smiled.

"I need to bring Donghyun with me downstairs to get more files while I tell the utility person to ready your office."

"Thanks, really."

"No big deal, my friend." Joochan winked at him before he left to get Donghyun from the other room.

Joochan was a good friend back in the university. He too, knew Jaehyun but they weren't friends just mere acquaintances. Jibeom was really thankful to have him help his project.

Jibeom started putting his mask and gloves on. He needed to check the first blood test results of patients with lung cancer. He wore the apron but had a hard time tying it on the back with his glove-covered hands. It took time for him to tie the first knot. He struggled when he had to do the lock but someone pulled the ties away from his hands. He turned around to see who it was but stilled in his position when a pair of hands blocked him from turning around. "Stay still, I'll do it for you."

Even from the voice only, Jibeom knew it was Ms. Lee. She locked the knot and turned Jibeom around gently. 

"Thanks," Jibeom curtly said.

"Only thanks?" She raised her brows slowly while tilting her head upward. Her face was no doubt, too pretty.

Jibeom released a loud sigh. "Jihyeon, I don't know how many times I've said this to you so I'm not repeating it anymore. But one thing is for sure here, I am a doctor, your senior, a team leader and you should respect me for that. Excuse me,"

Maybe working in this laboratory was a good option. If Ms. Lee was to continue her sick games, Jibeom would want it far from his family. He can handle Ms. Lee and there are a lot of ways to shut her up. As much as possible, Jibeom would want to finish the project without hurting anybody. He wouldn't like Jihyeon to suffer from consequences as well. She might be a headache but Jibeom knew too well she's young and has a reputation to maintain.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Love, just give me less than two weeks for my project and after that I can make time, we'll go on a vacation with Jangjun and Sungyoon hyung," Jibeom walked passed Jaehyun to face his sulky spouse. He had been avoiding his husband's gaze after Jibeom opened the topic of setting up an office at the laboratory. 

Jibeom brushed his palm from Jaehyun's shoulder down to his wrist again and again as he console him. Jaehyun's long face made Jibeom frown too. "Please? I'll make it up to you, I promise." He pulled Jaehyun closer and whisper against his skin when he kissed the man on the forehead. 

"Fine." Jaehyun answered briefly, wriggling his wrist to free from Jibeom's grasp. He took the last box on the floor to put his husband's folders inside as they cleaned up the mini office. "It's a relief to know I'm not gonna see that missy anymore." He meant to whisper but the doctor's ears caught his words. 

"Why? What did she do to you?" Jibeom's voice changed to a scary one. One that demands answer and you wouldn't want him to wait for long or you might get yelled at. Jaehyun took a deep breath. 

Still his back facing Jibeom, and his hands busied with the folders, he started, "It's just that I don't feel really good about her. She's not the type you should get acquainted yourself with. To be honest..." Jaehyun slowly turned to face his husband, worry flooding his eyes. "I don't like it when you're with her. It makes me anxious for some reasons..." He lowered his gaze because Jaehyun knew too well he's becoming a jealous highschool teenager and it's embarrassing him. But that's what he truly felt. 

He failed to see Jibeom's pained expression. Guilt ran down his veins but Jibeom chose Jaehyun's relief over anything else. He approached the man who's idly looking down. He had to bend down a little to meet his eyes. 

"You know the reason why we are working together. We are not close, we rarely talked to each other." Jibeom lifted his husband's chin to properly look at him. "Do you doubt me? Because it's okay for me if you hate her, I mean- I don't care. But... If you say it like that... Don't you trust me?" Jibeom couldn't deny he felt disappointed when he's already trying his best to give everything for his family and Jaehyun even without knowing anything, is starting to doubt him. He fully know Jaehyun wasn't wrong at all. Ms. Lee is someone to be wary about. The more Jibeom had to hide everything from his spouse. 

Jaehyun shook his head and hugged Jibeom. His mouth pressed to the doctor's reliable shoulder as he mumbled, "I trust you... But I don't trust her..." 

Jibeom hugged the man back. It's always soothing like this. As if Jaehyun's a magnet who takes all his worries away. "Then, trust me more..." 

  
After the long persuasion and coaxing, Jaehyun finally agreed to the idea of Jibeom working in the laboratory. He would go to work after he sent Jihyun to school and would come back home before dinner. He , himself was the one who made all the pledges so Jaehyun will stop asking Jangjun for help; the man has a life to live too. 

  
\---

  
It was okay at first. The research was going well and it seemed that they will be able to finish in the next week. They needed to submit the sample which will be his job but that will only take Jibeom a day and could go on a vacation while waiting for the feedback. Ms. Lee seemed to have her screw tightened as she lessened her advances thanks to Jibeom's last words to her. Jaehyun was focused on Jihoon and also recovering his normal figure. If he had been single, he had done dangerous dieting for sure.

In two weeks time, he successfully lost his chubby cheeks, flattened his abdomen and lost some kilograms. It was enough for Jaehyun, he looked healthier. He dyed his hair light brown, accentuating his beautiful face with the lighter shade of his hair. One cannot tell that he was a mom of two. 

"Jihyun, hurry up! You want to get on Sungyoon hyung's car but you're not yet done!" Jaehyun called loudly from the living room making sure Jihyun heard him well. "They will arrive any minutes from now!" 

Jihyun opened her bedroom door hastily. Her jacket was worn half and her bag was unzipped. Jaehyun sighed warily, "My, my... I told you to prepare last night." 

"Sorry mum. I got too excited, I forgot to prepare..." She pushed her things inside to help Jaehyun zip the bag. "Where's dad?" She looked around the house after realizing she had not seen her father since she woke up. 

"He had things in the office but he will be here soon. We will catch up with you guys, okay?" 

  
The door rang so soon and only a matter of seconds when Sungyoon showed himself. "Jihyun, let's go?" He smiled widely that his eyeline went straight like a cat. 

The girl leaped to her feet as Jaehyun passed her bags to Jibeom's brother. "Hyung, I packed her snacks too just in case she'll bother you about getting hungry."

Sungyoon nodded, "Where is Jibeom? Are you guys getting ready too?" 

"Yes. Jibeom will be here soon." 

"Alright," he took Jihyun's hand and went to the door. "We'll message you for the address. Don't take too long, okay?" 

"Yes hyung." 

Jihyun waved her hand happily as she waved goodbye to her mum before the door closed behind her. Jaehyun's smile didn't leave his face as he looked forward for this vacation. They rented a villa outskirt town. It was in an island however the beach was communal so Jihyun could still play with the other kids. It was a duplex type with an infinity pool, jacuzzi in each houses and an inner playground. It was pretty expensive but they chipped in. 

As he finished packing up and got Jihoon ready, Jibeom arrived with a troubled expression. He only spare a glance at them and went to the kitchen for a drink. Jaehyun stood up to follow him. 

"Is everything okay, love?" he softly asked. 

Jibeom smiled at him after a cold glass of water. "Yup. Let's go?" 

He was about to walk passed Jaehyun again but his spouse blocked him off. He stopped Jibeom by standing in the way. 

"Wait- Jibeom, what's wrong? I can feel there's something wrong." 

Much to Jaehyun's relief, Jibeom sighed and opened his mouth to speak. One thing Jibeom annoyed Jaehyun every time was his secretive side. "We had a problem at the lab but Joochan told me to go and he'll handle everything. You know I can't be sitting around while there's something to do but..." He looked at Jaehyun who looked like crying and that made Jibeom chuckle. "I'm okay. I will be okay since I'm with you. So... Let's go?"

Albeit hesitant, Jaehyun followed Jibeom who was holding his hand and later carried the bags for them. Jaehyun carried Jihoon. 

The way to the island was quiet but Jibeom's face was more relaxed. Jaehyun knew he's been thinking a lot and he didn't want to intrude. He was silently praying everything will turn out well for this vacation. He didn't want to fail Jihyun and he's afraid Jibeom will fail him too. The feeling of wanting to trust Jibeom was strong but there were unexpected elements that get in the way of their happiness and that's what worried Jaehyun. 

As expected, they arrived late. Jihyun was already in the pool with Jangjun while Sungyoon started grilling meat. The sight made Jibeom's face brighter and Jaehyun couldn't be happier. 

"Dad!!!!" Jaehyun called his father and waved her hands high up. 

"Swimming already?" Jibeom replied. "You didn't wait for us!" 

The sight of the sulky father made Jihyun swam back to the edge and got on her feet to ran and greet her family. She hugged Jibeom and the latter shrieked as he got wet. 

It was an endless chats and laughter over grilled meat and wine. Sungyoon teasing Jibeom like young siblings would do, and Jaehyun got teased as well for looking so good. Their daughter, Jihyun, dozed off all tired from swimming here and there. She laid near Jihoon on the master's bedroom making sure someone was there with the baby to block him from falling off the other side of the bed. Jibeom made sure to block the other edge with pillows.

As he took a step outside the house, he saw his beautiful man, body soaked in the water, looking over the view of the sea. He could see Jaehyun's sexy back and skin sprakled at the yellow lights of the flickering candles around the pool. It hypnotized him as if beckoning him to go and have a taste of that skin. 

Jibeom slowly got into the pool and made his way to wrapped Jaehyun around his arms. The latter spared a look at the back smiling at Jibeom before leaning backward and rested his head on Jibeom's shoulder. Jibeom nuzzled his neck and pressed a soft kiss. 

"Are you having fun?" Jibeom asked him almost like a hush, a voice that always made Jaehyun sleepy. 

He hummed in response, tightening Jibeom's hug on his waist by pulling those arms closer. He could feel Jibeom's warmth on his back. "Thank you for fulfilling your promise." 

"We should've done this before after we got married so we could have more times like this..." 

Jaehyun chuckled, "But we had Jihyun already. I'm sure she'll tag along." 

Jibeom agreed immediately. Jihyun would be bawling her eyes out, pleading to go with them. With that, Jibeom always felt sorry towards Jaehyun. Their relationship was never normal. He impregnated him and had Jaehyun raised the child alone. He married him but never had a decent honeymoon because he had to loads of work in the hospital. He made a family with him but he was never there in most occasions. But Jaehyun was always there giving light to his home, to his life. It was almost unfair.

They stayed close like that, skin to skin, feeling the warmth of each other. Jibeom would playfully stole a kiss as they swam so Jaehyun had to cover the doctor's mouth or they'll end up making out in the pool. 

And they ended up making out. Jibeom was stronger so he successfully pinned Jaehyun down on the couch in the living area. They were in the middle of changing to pajamas when Jibeom suddenly weighed on top of him. Jaehyun's messy hair, cherry red lips and soft skin made Jibeom dizzy. He would never get tired of tasting that mouth and that milky white skin. Good thing, Jibeom got a hold of himself or he'll end up fucking Jaehyun in the living room. 

"Oh god, stop being so pretty Jaehyun or you'll kill me." He shook his head as he got up, helping Jaehyun to sit back on the sofa. 

His spouse only smirked and buttoned up his sleeping wear. Jibeom successfully left a hickey on his collarbone but this time, he didn't mind. 

"Love, beauty will eventually fade as Jihyunie and Jihoonie will get older, so will I. I wonder if you will still love me the same," 

The attempt of teasing Jibeom by the question was a success when the doctor's forehead wrinkled. "Of course! Till death do us part in this world and the next, remember?" 

Jaehyun smiled tiredly although his insides were flipping. Jibeom always look very handsome when he's annoyed and Jaehyun loved it a lot. A simple declaration of love plus that face was Jaehyun's favorite. He stood up and grabbed Jibeom's both hands, "let's go up? I'm sleepy..." He pouted. 

Jibeom never knew why a thirty-year old would still look this cute. He let himself dragged to the second floor for a good night sleep. 

  
\----

  
Jaehyun had the strangest dream. He was walking alone in a white hallway while his heart pounded heavily on his chest. He was crying while clutching his shirt, chanting Jibeom's name again and again, "Jibeom... Why? You vowed to me, you promised me but why???" Again and again, endlessly repeating the same line over and over. Jaehyun was out of breath and jerked awake feeling his tears flown freely from his eyes. He was suffocating, shaking because the painful feeling in his dream still lingered in his heart. 

How his heart dropped for real the moment he turned to his side with an empty space, only a note saying, 

  
" **Love, I'm sorry. I didn't wake you up because it was urgent. The lab was in chaos and I had to check it. I left Sungyoon-hyung a message. Please tell Jihyunie I'm sorry too. I love you.** "


	6. Chapter 6

"I... I d-didn't mean to do it... I-It s-slipped my h-hand..." Ms. Lee was shedding tears when Jibeom arrived at the lab. The testing tubes scattered broken on the floor and the sample medicine melted together with the colorful chemicals producing a strong peculiar smell. "I-I'm s-sorry..." She covered her face with her hands while harshly shaking her head. Donghyun put an arm on her back as he tried to calm the lady.

Even with mask on, Joochan's face was beyond disappointed why of all times when they are chasing a deadline, this had to happen. He looked at Jibeom's stressed face and his nose flaring ready to spit fire but before he could open his mouth, Joochan put a hand on his chest, eyes telling Jibeom to stop. The doctor exhaled loudly. Joochan hurriedly signaled Donghyun to take Jihyeon out of sight which he was thankful the petite student was quick to move.

"Jibeom, I'm sorry..." Joochan shook his head. "I wanted to get mad at her too but we haven't been sleeping for almost 24 hours now... She isn't usually like this but this past few days, we haven't been sleeping so much. I... I apologize on her stead."

Jibeom had no choice but to swallow his anger and clenched his jaw at the sight Lee Jihyeon made. It was seven in the morning but Jibeom's mind had been running for a mile. He changed to his lab gown and called the hospital to get some help. Dr. Lee was reliable enough to contact his team who came up with the original prototype while Lee Jihyeon was ordered to go home. Seeing her around will only boil Jibeom's blood. 

They worked non-stop that day. Jibeom failed to notice his phone beeping and even forgot to check it the whole day. When he got a break time before 7 pm, he sighed at the messages. His family went home this morning according to Sungyoon. Jihyun was left with Jangjun in the villa because they had to spend 3 days and 2 nights and it would be a waste to just go home. Only Jaehyun and Jihoon went home. As much as he wanted to call Jaehyun to personally apologize, his spouse's disappointment would totally drain Jibeom out. Once and for all, he wanted to talk it out when he gets home. Another message Jibeom sent was he couldn't be home for the next two days. It was seen by Jaehyun but he never got a reply.

\---

The last thing Jibeom remembered was they went to a bbq house to celebrate the success of their research. Present were his colleagues with him, drinking and enjoying the dinner. He remembered getting drunk but was sober enough to find his way to the parking lot and that was it. 

His head throbbed so he couldn't open his eyes just yet. _How did I get home?_ He wondered.

He felt soft hands on his chest and sighed to the touch. It was comforting to know he's home. Jibeom opened his eyes slowly ready to meet Jaehyun because honestly, he was dying to see him in just a span of three days. 

"Jaehyun... Jae-"

All the throbbing pain in his head stopped at once. He stilled in his position and his eyes opened wide, his breathing was cut short while his heart was beating so slowly he thought he would die. _Where the fuck am I?_

In front of him was Ms. Lee, only covered with a thin white blanket smiling at him dangerously, with her signature raised eyebrows.

Jibeom's eyes shook. He swallowed the lump on his throat, and shakily looked at himself at the wide mirror in front of the bed. He, too, saw his upper body, naked.

It took him a moment to register everything. Jibeom tried to raked his brain out, he wanted to know how this happened, he wanted to beat himself up because that would be less painful and Jaehyun crossed his mind. His beautiful man was waiting for him at home with their beautiful children. His eyes welled up in tears.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone about this doc, don't worry" Ms. Lee ran a finger on Jibeom's arm but it didn't stay there long because Jibeom swatted her hand away.

Jibeom got off the bed and looked for his sleeve immediately. Every movement he made was making him dizzy. His whole body was numb and his heart was very heavy. When he finished dressing up he turned around to Ms. Lee with the scariest expression.

"You made me sick," Jibeom growled angrily before he left and shut the door loudly leaving Ms. Lee on the bed, miserable.   
  


\----  
  


He needed to know what happened. No! He didn't wanna know. Jibeom tightened the grip of the stirring wheel as he drove fast. He called Joochan but he didn't answer. Jihyeon wasn't there at the party and damn he couldn't remember a single thing! Jibeom started feeling sick, maybe because of the amount of alcohol he had last night or he just felt sick of himself too. He stopped the car on the safe side of the road, got off to vomit his guts out. He hit himself, banged his head again and again against the stirring wheel as he cried. "Jibeom what did you do... What did you do?! Fuck!! What did you do, Kim Jibeom!!!!" He punched himself and hit his head again and again. The physical pain could never amount his broken heart. "What did I just do..." He cried inside his car. _How can I even go home now?_

\----

It was already 8 in the evening and Jaehyun was still in the living room occasionally checking the clock for the time. Jibeom had not contacted him and although Jaehyun was sorry for acting childishly by ignoring Jibeom, he was also worried whether Jibeom sorted out the problem at the lab. During his husband's absence, Jaehyun felt empty and he missed Jibeom so much all he wanted was for him to be home. _Love, where are you?_

Jaehyun's hand was itching to grab his phone and that's what he did. He had to give him a call. He hastily typed his husband's number and before it connected, the door rang. He jumped on his feet. Jibeom walked to the living room and despite Jaehyun being upset, he couldn't hide his smile. "You're finally home..."

He could see the weariness of the doctor's eyes. His shoulder slumped and his sleeve wasn't tucked neatly. A sudden guilt rushed throughout Jaehyun's body. He walked fast to Jibeom's side, reached out his hand for a hug but Jibeom pulled his waist instead and Jaehyun gasped when Jibeom kissed him hungrily. He pushed Jibeom away because he knew Jihyunie was still awake and she could open the door anytime.

"J-Jibeom... W-wait..." He spoke in between kisses as he tried to push Jibeom's chest with less force. Jibeom didn't listen, instead, his hands traveled southwards and scooped Jaehyun's legs, brought him to the bedroom still making sure his lips was gnawing the soft plump ones. They only pulled apart when Jibeom started to undress them. Jaehyun wasn't sure if this was okay, he missed Jibeom too but he wasn't sure if he's okay doing it now. Shouldn't they talk first?

Jibeom started teething his skin with an unfamiliar hunger. He grounded and humped like he never did before. The pleasure was so much and Jaehyun started losing control. He clamped his mouth to cover his moans because to be heard was the last thing he wished for.

Jibeom continued eating him out. Jaehyun's breath hitched and he felt Jibeom stopped his tongue from licking when Jihyun knocked on the door.

"Mum? Mummy are you in there?"

He heard Jihyun's muffled voice. It took Jaehyun a strong grip on Jibeom's shoulders and a heavy air out his nose to at least answer his daughter.

"W-what is it, baby?"

His chest was rapidly falling up and down while controlling the pleasure his whole body was feeling as he felt Jibeom started licking again. "Jibeom p-please..." He whispered hotly. Hoping Jibeom would at least let him finish his conversation with their daughter 

"I am going to brush my teeth and go to bed, okay? Tell dad goodnight when he arrives home."

"I will!" Jaehyun shouted back breathlessly.

"Love you mum. Tell dad that I love him." She knocked again on the door before running to the restroom to brush her teeth.

Something seemed to unwound Jibeom after Jihyun left. He thrusted harder and grasped stronger. Jaehyun thought he was going out of his mind.

"Jibeom... Haaah... Haaah..." He panted as he rode off his high. His body shook at the intense intercourse. He knew he was full of love bites and his lips swollen. Jaehyun felt Jibeom spilled his load inside him and he couldn't help but bit his lips. They should have used contraceptive. When Jibeom slumped his body on Jaehyun, the latter groaned. He thought Jibeom was done until he was flipped and Jibeom took him from behind. He was pressed to the mattress and this time Jaehyun moaned louder. Jibeom flipped him again to find the best angle.

He could feel the crook of his neck started to get wet. He thought it was their sweats but Jibeom sniffed. Jaehyun didn't hear it wrongly, his husband was silently shedding tears. His tears dropped onto Jaehyun's face, to his throat, onto his chest and lastly fell on the skin just below his eyebags when Jibeom pressed his forehead against Jaehyun's. He wanted to stop his husband but he was determined to finish off. When they stilled of the aftermath of their lovemaking, Jaehyun feebly sat up supporting Jibeom's shoulders to get him seated too. Jibeom was still bowing his head but there was no hiding from the shiver of his body and the droplets wetting the sheets, he sure was crying.

"Love, what's wrong?" Jaehyun cupped his husband's cheeks while running his thumbs on the wet skin. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Jibeom carefully pulled him to a hug. How will he break it to Jaehyun? He could never bring himself to do it. Jibeom wanted to erase yesterday and all his frustrations went to his head and he couldn't stop himself from using Jaehyun's body for relief. He wanted to make love not just plain sex, he wanted to let Jaehyun feel that he loved him; only him. He failed him and Jibeom couldn't imagine the consequence. Jibeom was going crazy. This scent, this warmth, this person was the only one he needed, but why did he have to fail the love of his life?

It's over. This gentle person will throw him away. Those beautiful lips will loathe him one day. He will be alone once again. His family is bound to be broken and Jibeom caused it.

"J-J-Jaehyun I-I love y-you... My heart only s-scream for you... I'm s-sorry..." He spoke between hiccups as he tightened his hold.

Jaehyun sighed worriedly. He caressed Jibeom's back again and again. "I love you too, and you know that. Is this because you left us in the villa? It's okay, love. I understand." 

Jibeom shook his head as he continued to cry like a child. 

"I am sorry I ignored you. I was upset but not anymore, okay?" He hushed Jibeom who had no sign of stopping his wailings.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... Please forgive me... I'm sorry..." 

Jaehyun had to hold him to sleep. He was wide awake and thankfully Jibeom had fallen asleep. Compared to the forceful husband he was minutes ago, Jibeom turned to an innocent man sleeping with his eyesbrows knitted as if he's in pain. There's a heavy weight in Jaehyun's heart as he watched Jibeom's chest rise and fall. He partly blamed himself for being stubborn. Jibeom was tired, he had a lot on his shoulders he should've been a supportive partner. But behind those cries, Jaehyun felt something was really wrong. Jibeom only cried like that when his mother died and when he asked Jaehyun to love him again. It feared him to know the exact reasons of those tears.

" _Jibeom... Why??? You vowed to me... I hate you!"_

Later that night, the dream visited Jaehyun again. 


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed by like a glitch. Jaehyun clearly remembered the short vacation but his memory got mixed up as days gone by so quickly. He was now holding Jihyun's hand for another monthly check up. They were greeted by the nurses who they met; they were like Jihyun's friends.

"Look who we have here," greeted Dr. Lee as he entered the room where Jaehyun and Jihyunie waited.

"Are you examining Jihyun today, Dr. Lee?"

The doctor nodded his head cheerfully. "Dr. Son was currently out of town Mr. Bong and it was supposed to be Jihyunie's dad but he hasn't come back yet. How's Jibeom, by the way?"

The question made Jaehyun sullen. Jibeom became different after that aggressive night. Jaehyun didn't realize he had been thinking for quite long at a simple question until Jihyun poked him. Very opposite to his sad expression, Jaehyun forced a smile to answer the senior doctor, "He is... Fine. He is currently resting after weeks of working hard for the research."

"Dad made a medicine and I'm so proud of him!" Jihyun beamed at the doctor who was in the middle of composing his sentence.

Dr. Lee ruffled her hair as he laughed airily. "Are you that proud, hm? So... Let's get inside, Jihyunie?" He reached out for Jihyun's hand and the girl happily took it, waving her mum as she entered the examining room.

Compared to the last time, Nurse Han was there to accompany him as he waited for his daughter. He felt alone so he thought he could take a walk.   
Jaehyun breathed deeply as he started roaming around.

The hospital turned out to be quite huge and it was so much different years ago. He could see unfamiliar faces unlike before, he almost memorized everyone as they kind of lived in the hospital for 3 months. Jaehyun saw the tired faces of the doctors which reminded him of his husband. It must've been really hard. He never saw Jibeom at work and knowing he is very passionate of his career, he must look like one of these doctors. Jaehyun felt proud and thankful for a husband like Jibeom. He saw the nurses rushing here and there then saw one familiar built; it was Nurse Han.

Jaehyun followed the nurse. Calling him in a hallway of people would gain attention and he wouldn't want that. He saw the nurse entered to an office which Jaehyun was sure, it was Jibeom's.

_"Jaehyun, I can't drive you to the hospital because I need to go somewhere,"_

Jibeom told him this morning which puzzled Jaehyun because as far as he knew, Jibeom had no place to visit to except for his dad. Could he be here?

Curiosity kills the cat. Jaehyun took a step forward and his heart was beating fast, he didn't know why. Fingers crossed hoping he wouldn't find Jibeom there because if that's the case, he would really get mad at him for lying. He heaved a deep sigh and unwound the door knob.

"Mr. Bong!" Nurse Han jumped out in surprise. He was holding his chest and his eyes big as they traveled to the floor to where his phone went flying.

The phone landed just in front of Jaehyun's feet. He hastily picked it up, feeling sorry for giving the kind nurse a mini heart attack. His eyes caught two people sleeping together under white covers on the screen. Jaehyun never had an intention to look. He was supposed to act as if he didn't see anything and just passed the phone back to the owner only if his eyes didn't recognize that very familiar sleeping form. He slowly almost shakily extended his hand while locking his gaze at the nurse's nervous eyes. But before Nurse Han snatched it away from his hold, Jaehyun took it back and took a second look at the photo on the phone.

Surprise was an understatement. Maybe that's why Jaehyun had always hated surprises because it never bring any good. How Jaehyun wished he never pried. He wished he never followed the nurse. How he wished he was so wrong that his eyes were blurry that time and it was a huge mistake. But how can Jaehyun not recognize the man when he's been sleeping with him almost every night. His nightmare just came true.

That exact moment, Jaehyun wished he wasn't the curious cat.

\----

Jaehyun's lips were quivering as he took the steps to their apartment. His hands were trembling so much he didn't take the elevator because he couldn't press the correct buttons anyway. Or was it an excuse because all he wanted was to slow down, at the same time, he couldn't take it anymore he needed to talk to Jibeom.

Jaehyun dropped Jihyunie to school on their way back. Supposedly, she had to come home with Jaehyun but the man insisted she should attend afternoon classes. The smart girl knew something was up and silently followed her mother's order.

With trembling hands and limbs, Jaehyun successfully entered the house and the view met him was Jibeom on the couch, humming a lullaby to the sleeping Jihoon.

"Where's Jihyun?" the first words that came out from the doctor's mouth.

"I need to talk to you." Jaehyun's voice broken and his nails buried deep on his palms as he fisted. Jaehyun was so ready to shoot fire.

He could see the confusion in Jibeom's eyes nevertheless, took the baby into his arms to put him to sleep in his bedroom. Jaehyun walked to their room pacing back and forth as he bit his nails. The picture was still very clear on his mind how Jibeom's naked shoulder blades were exposed and Ms. Lee comfortably lying on his husband's chest. The thought of the woman touching Jibeom's skin fueled the devil inside Jaehyun. His eyes strained tight holding back his tears. He heard the door opened and he stopped, turned around to face his husband. 

"What is it?" Jibeom idly asked trying not to get affected at the odd aurua his spouse was emitting.

"Now that explained why these past few days you've been acting weird. You don't look at me anymore..." Jaehyun breathed out. "You always avoided having lengthy conversation a-and you always go out..." Even breathing properly was so hard to do. "I told you, didn't I? I told you not to get involve with her..."

Jibeom stood in the same position like a statue although his eyes were saying he knew what's up but his mouth was tight-lipped. It just made Jaehyun angrier.

Jaehyun grabbed a cushion on the bed and threw it to Jibeom's face. The doctor didn't dodge.

"What?!" Jaehyun started to yell. "Are you gonna stand there like a mute like how you've been for the past days?!" The tears started to fall as he glared angrily. "I'm sorry? Please forgive me? Is that it?!" His voice trailed off, "Is that what you are going to say after you left us in the middle of our vacation only to sleep with what?! A woman?!" He grabbed another cushion but this time he didn't throw it. He gripped it hard, walked to Jibeom and slammed it to his chest, hit him again and again as his eyes flown out tears and his chest heaving beyond pain and anger.

"You made me sick! You made me sick! How did you... Why did you do this to me?! Kim Jibeom, why?!!!!"

Jaehyun fell to his knees. He clutched his fist and started hitting the floor. That was the only time Jibeom moved to stop Jaehyun from hurting himself.

He pulled Jaehyun up, "Jaehyun stop! you're hurting yourself!"

The doctor crouched down and gathered his spouse in his arms in hopes to stop the man from hitting the floor. "Please stop..."

Jaehyun wriggled out from his hold and pushed him hard. Jibeom opened his mouth to say something but Jaehyun slapped him.

"You... You should've told me you're tired of me! You should've told me you don't love me anymore! Why do you have to do this?! Why?! Am I not pretty anymore? Am I boring? Is my body not enough?" His voice turned husky as he yelled between weeps. Jaehyun didn't know it would hurt like hell. He wished Jibeom just stabbed him and end his life than knowing he betrayed him with his eyes open. "You made time for her while you left me hanging. Do you know how much that hurts? You vowed to me, didn't you? In front of our family!"

The doctor shook his head. His eyes tired from the tears he shed almost everyday when he's all alone. He thought he cried everything out but he could feel the waterfall of tears running to his cheeks again. He never wished Jaehyun to cry in pain. He wished he could explain himself but any advances seemed futile to a heartbroken Jaehyun.

"I d-didn't know what to say..." He told the truth with a shuddered breathing. "We were in a party that night that was all I remembered. I w-woke up in that r-room but trust me, Jaehyun... I didn't know what I d-did..."

Jibeom slowly crawled to Jaehyun's side. He wanted to touch the love of his life but Jaehyun swatted his hands away.

"Don't touch me! How dare you touched me that night when you just has sex with another wo-"

"Stop!" Jibeom yelled back at him. Jaehyun instantly shut his mouth surprised at his husband's reaction. In Jibeom's eyes Jaehyun saw he's hurting too. In Jibeom's expressive dark orbs, he saw his husband was afraid. Jibeom slowly dropped his gaze and weakly bowed his head so that his forehead touched the carpeted floor.

"Please... Please believe me Jaehyun, I didn't know what happened... I was really mad when I saw her that morning with me and all I could think of was you. I will never cheat on you... I was too afraid you will throw me out so I waited for the perfect time to confess what I've done... But I was too scared to lose you... Believe me, I tried so hard..."

The sight of Jibeom crushed Jaehyun's heart even more. His husband was remorseful and Jibeom's voice sounded tired. Really tired. He remembered the day back when he was the one asking Jibeom to forgive him for hiding their daughter and to believe his claims that it was Jibeom's mother who pulled them apart, he was no different from this Jibeom too. Was it very difficult for Jibeom back then to forgive him? Jaehyun started to wonder. Was it this heavy and hurtful to say 'yes I forgive you let's forget about everything'? Because to Jaehyun, this is something that will haunt him forever.

\------

The room became quiet, only shuddered breathing mixed with sniffing and loud sigh were heard. Jaehyun was already lying on the bed, facing the window while his tears traveled to the bridge of his nose then to the side of his face and disappear as it reached the pillow. Jibeom was still on the floor, had his back leaning the edge of the bed. No one spoke for almost an hour. One might be rehearsing his future lines or the other might be preparing his heart for the worse.

Jibeom was the first one who moved. He peeked over to look at Jaehyun's back still shivering every time he released a breath. As much as he wanted to embrace the man and smell his scent because that never failed to calm his heart, he knew he couldn't do that or worse he could never do it again. Just the thought alone made Jibeom's heart curled in pain. He needed to do something. He should've done it earlier but his mind was in so much chaos; he lost track.

"J-Jaehyun?"

The sheet moved as Jaehyun fisted it but he didn't answer.

"Jaehyun please-"

"Go... Just go, I don't want to talk to you." 

Those words. The first time Jibeom heard those words was more than 10 years ago when Jaehyun broke up with him. It destroyed him and now he was sure this situation will crush him to pieces. 

\----

"Joochan, please! I need to know how Jihyeon made it to the party when she wasn't even there when we started! I need you to help me remember where I went after dinner, what did I do? God! This is making me crazy..." Jibeom ran his fingers hotly through his hair as desperation grew inside him every tick of the clock. He couldn't help himself but cry again in front of the professor. "Please... I don't want my family gone..."

"Jibeom, I really want to help you, okay? I really really wanna do but man, I really don't know. She wasn't at the party too, I can assure you because I was the last one who went out the restaurant and I was the last person sober at that time. Trust me, she wasn't there."

Jibeom shook his head in disbelief. "Then how on earth..."

"If you think about it... If not in the restaurant... Maybe she was in your car or another venue near the place."

What Joochan said made sense. The last thing he remembered was he went to the parking lot to find his car and that was it. As much as Jibeom wanted to choke the hell out of her to tell him the truth, he knew Jihyeon won't speak a single word. She wouldn't even answer her phone. He needed someone to do it for him.

Jibeom's phone beeped. He didn't expect the name to come up on his phone screen but he knew this man wouldn't message him if it wasn't important.

**Nurse Han:**

**Dr. Kim, I'm sorry. I know you will kill me for this please forgive me. Are you okay? Where are you? Mr. Bong saw the picture of you and Ms. Lee on the bed. It was sent to me privately by an unknown sender and such fate when Mr. Bong saw it when I dropped my phone in front of him. I hope the two of you are okay. Please don't break up. ㅠㅠ I am very sorry.**

Nobody could have send it, only Jihyeon for sure. Jibeom gripped his phone tightly as his blood boil at the thought of the lady.

"Jibeom, are you okay? Jibeom calm down..." He heard Joochan but he paid no heed. He went straight to the door and shut it loudly leaving the anxious professor sighing. If Jihyeon wanted to play this game, Jibeom was ready to ruin her. 

\-----

Jangjun was in the middle of preparing dinner when he heard his phone rang.

Sungyoon answered it for him occasionally glancing at Jangjun's questioning look before handing the phone to the owner. "It's Jaehyun " he mouthed.

"Oh Jaehyun-ah? Wait- What happened to you, are you crying?!" Jangjun's loud voice echoed the entire living room.

Sungyoon halted his steps and turned around his lover who was very focused on the phone call.

"H-He did what?! Wait! What are you saying?! Are you sure?"

The confused look Jangjun made sent Sungyoon an uneasy feeling. He walked back to the kitchen but before he could ask, Jangjun ran to the bedroom and got out in a flash with a jacket. "I-I'll be there, okay? In less than 10 minutes."

"Jangjun, what's wrong?"

"Ask that to your good brother."

The tone of Jangjun's voice didn't please Sungyoon. "What?! What did he do?"

Jangjun sighed harshly, "Your brother, Kim Jibeom, just cheated on Jaehyun and I am on my way to kick that man's ass out of the house-"

"But he is my brother!" Sungyoon raised his voice unknowingly. "Was Jaehyun sure it was him? Jibeom could never do that-"

"Well, he just did! He just fucking did Sungyoon!"

"Let me call Jibeom first-"

"I'm going to Jaehyun..." Jangjun grabbed his keys and walked passed Sungyoon.

"Wait!"

Jangjun turned around with a complete annoyed expression painted all over his face.

"Shouldn't you give him at least a chance to explain?"

"Jaehyun told me what he did and it's enough for me. Between your brother and Jaehyun, it's obvious who I trust more."

"...what about me?" Sungyoon asked softly. He wanted Jangjun to think twice about it because Jibeom was his brother. He wanted Jangjun to think about how he would feel but his hopes broken the moment Jangjun turned his back away without giving an answer to his question.

For the very first time, Sungyoon's heart sank. 

\-----

"Where have you been?" Joochan asked the seemingly tired student who entered the lab. He was far from being the clean freak he was. His hair disheveled and he reeked in alcohol. He sat across Joochan, heaving a deep sigh as he seated.

"And what was that for?" 

Donghyun meekly met Joochan's gaze for a moment before he stood abruptly and yelled in it's highest tone, made the professor jumped at his seat.

"Ah!!! I hate this! I hate this! Why must I be the one to do it!" He ruined his own hair as he stomped his feet alternately like a kid before falling back to his seat. "Tell me I did the right thing." he stared at Joochan's surprise face.

"You're drunk." Answered the horrified professor.

"Just tell me I did the right thing, prof!"

Joochan buffed a little as he traced down guessing what happened to the hysterical man. Nothing and no one could ever make Donghyun frustrated like this unless it involved something he cared about. His eyes widened upon realization,

"...What did you do? Don't tell me..."


	8. Chapter 8

The petite man was on the verge of crying, Joochan was sure he was. Donghyun swallowed before nodding his head, "I saw them, and I followed them that night. Jihyeon drove Dr. Kim's car and brought him to an expensive hotel. I d-didn't expect Jihyeon to do it, maybe I was such a coward not to stop her and thought it wasn't my business at all why bother? But seeing Doctor Kim these past few days... It's eating up my conscience and I can't eat properly knowing... I can do something about it." 

This confession was beyond Joochan's expectation, "So what exactly did you do?" the professor didn't leave his eyes on the student as he listened intently to what he's about to say next. 

"I... I took Jihyeon's phone for a while when she went to the bathroom during one of our class. My gut was telling me there's something on her phone, I need to find just anything and then in the gallery, I saw she secretly took photos of Dr. Kim. And then I looked for her contact lists... I meant to send it to his brother but I was in a hurry and got the nurse's number instead." Donghyun clutched his knees tightly as he lowered his head. "Please tell me I did it right or else I won't be able to forgive myself..."

Joochan was lost at words. Really? Out of all people, why his lovely students must be involved in this situation where they can possibly ruin lives. He never expected any of these to happen. He knew too well Donghyun did it out of concern because Jihyeon might end up in jail if she continues this. 

"Where is Jihyeon now?" 

"I don't know. I don't even know what will happen to her after this." Donghyun's voice was almost inaudible but Joochan heard him well. He sat next to the student and gave him a comforting hug. 

"I think you just gave Jihyeon a huge favor by saving her from digging her own grave. But for Jibeom, it might be too late."

\---- 

  
Jangjun ran as fast he could to get to Jaehyun's apartment. He was angry at Jibeom and he wanted to punch that handsome face. When he arrived, fist curled ready to throw a punch, his heart almost broke at the sight of a puffy-eyed Jaehyun who welcomed him at the door. His initial reaction was to gather Jaehyun in his arms. 

"Oh my god Jaehyun..." 

The tired man clung to his shoulder as he cried in pain. 

"Hyung..." 

Gently dragging Jaehyun to sit on a sofa, not letting go their hands, he let Jaehyun retell what happened. Every words that came out from the man's mouth were sorrow and disappointment. It stressed Jangjun how the story didn't sound like Jibeom cheated on Jaehyun. He was devastated how it hurt Jaehyun that much but quite relieved it didn't turn out what he believed at first. Something might have happened in between but Jangjun's not in his right mind to be the detective. 

"So what are you going to do with him?" Jangjun squeezed Jaehyun's hand in his hold. 

Jaehyun stared blankly at the space when he calmed down. "I... I can't kick him out hyung. My children will look for him." 

"But you trust Jibeom when he said he didn't know anything about it, right? That he didn't do it... in his right mind..." 

Jaehyun turned his head this time and his eyes welled up tears again. "I wanted to believe that he loves me and only me. I can see it in his eyes when he apologized and I wanted to tell him that... I can... I can forgive him but hyung... It won't come out... There is a part of me who doesn't want. I can't..." 

Jangjun didn't know what to say. The need to talk to Jibeom was very urgent but he had to leave that to Sungyoon. What will happen to the kids now? Jaehyun must not be thinking rationally and Jangjun feared if it turned out like any other families; broken. Jihyun is smart but Jangjun doubt if she's okay with not Jibeom around. On the other hand, Jihoon was still very young and it would hurt to see him grow up without a complete family. If worse comes to worst, Jangjun will sure knock a sense again on Jaehyun's thick skull just like ten years ago. But this will be a difficult one. 

Jaehyun wiped the last traces of tears on his cheeks and evened out his breath. Jaehyun noticed it's time to fetch Jihyunie at school. He heard Jihoon wailed in his room, he must be hungry. 

"Hyung, please take Jihyun to your home for now. She shouldn't see me and her dad like this. I don't want them to see us like this. Just give me a call if she asks. Can you do me that favor?" 

"Of course." It will surely break the girl's heart to know her parents weren't in good terms. "You sure you'll be okay?" 

"Yes," Jaehyun stood up from his seat and handed Jangjun a small back pack. "It's Jihyun's clothes. Let her stay until we talk this out. I promise it won't take long. I'll go take Jihoon." 

It broke Jangjun to see Jaehyun in such state. He had become tougher through the years but this one was something Jangjun knew Jaehyun couldn't handle well. He would tough out but he's breaking apart. Jaehyun was like a weak building ready to collapse. 

While driving back home, Jangjun gave a long thought about Jibeom. Although the man was kind, Jangjun admitted he didn't really know Jibeom as much as Sungyoon did. He suddenly felt bad towards his man for leaving him like that. At the thought of Sungyoon, the adoption suddenly crossed his mind. What if Sungyoon is not the one? He'll end up raising the kid on his own just like he thought at first. It will hurt the child, for sure. Nobody can fill in the emptiness of a child's heart that came from a broken family. The scar it created will stay there forever. He gripped Jihyun's hand as they arrived at the door step of his apartment. 

"Dad... Is something wrong with mum? Was he angry at me? He didn't talk a lot after the check-up." The girl sadly stated what's on her mind right after Jangjun took of her shoes. 

Jangjun shook his head, "Nope. Your mum is okay. I was the one who asked him if you can stay here for awhile. You like that, right?" 

He successfully made Jihyunie smile, "Of course! Only if Uncle Sungyoon's here too!" 

Jihyun ran inside the house while Jangjun sighed sadly. "Only if he wasn't upset at me after what I did earlier..." He said to himself. 

_Oh shoot!_ He remembered he was getting ready to make dinner when he walked out the house before Jaehyun called. He hurriedly went to the kitchen to finish up but all he could see was a clean counter and could smell a delicious stew in the pot. _He couldn't possibly cook this, he didn't know how to_. He lifted the lid and saw a tasty beef stew that made his stomach growled. 

"Dad!" 

Jangjun turned his head only to see Jihyun in Sungyoon's arms wrapping her one arm around his neck while the other holding her favorite doll. 

"Uncle Sungyoon was sleeping when we arrived," 

How Jangjun's heart bloomed with love towards the other man. He wanted to kiss those lips and that's what he did, hearing Jihyun's loud squeal while covering her eyes. 

"I'm sorry..." Jangjun whispered while the police gave him a sweet smile. 

\-----

Jihyun ended up sleeping in between. The girl told them she's big and can sleep on her own but the two men secretly wanted to stay with her, making silly excuses such as ghost in the next room, air-conditioning wasn't good and Jihyunie will feel alone. In the end, Jihyun was tucked nicely in the middle of the two lovebirds. 

Jangjun sneaked his hand to the other side to find the other's hand. Sungyoon saw him having a hard time so he caught Jangjun's hand first. The latter giggled. 

"Are you going to say sorry again?" Sungyoon said in a very low tone to keep Jihyunie from waking up. 

"Mm. I felt really bad about it." 

Sungyoon chuckled, "Don't be. I'm okay now and I've forgiven you. How's Jaehyun?"

Jangjun shook his head gently. "I just hope Jaehyun will not let his emotion win over him and think about what's better for their family." 

The police man shifted to his side to better look at his lover, "Are you mad at Jibeom?"

The question silenced Jangjun for a second. He wanted to say his honest opinion but was afraid he might hurt Sungyoon twice today. But all his worries melted away as his lover smiled at him, telling him he will appreciate it if Jangjun wouldn't sugarcoat anything. 

"I think, I am. He should've been more careful. I know he loves Jaehyun but he was careless." 

Sungyoon agreed, nodding his head every time Jangjun finished a sentence. 

"He was too overwhelmed at his work and such a weak man be outwitted by a woman. She sure was sleek." 

They stayed silent after the talk. Sungyoon was always a quiet person and as much as Jangjun wanted to know what Sungyoon was thinking, he just kept his mouth shut. Jangjun's mind started running off towards Jaehyun. He was extremely worried. Jangjun failed to notice Sungyoon's soft stare at the sleeping Jihyun. How he adjusted the blanket every now and then to make it more comfortable. He didn't see how Sungyoon's eyes long for a child of his own. 

"Jangjun, babe?" 

The man turned his head to the side, "Hm?" 

"Let's adopt. I also want a child like this." 

Sungyoon had no idea how he made his lover's heart on cloud nine. Just a while ago he was bombarded with Jibeom's 'cheating' issue and now his heart beats the same but due to unexplainable happiness. Jangjun wanted to scream in delight, wanted to tell Sungyoon how happy he was because God knows how long he'd been wanting to suggest such an idea to Sungyoon. Amidst the chaos they were now involved, something good still happening to them. Jangjun nodded his head without hesitation as his eyes started to get watery. Sungyoon lifted his upper body and carefully crossed over Jihyun just to drop a kiss on his lover's lips. 

Sungyoon smiled after they pulled back, "You're too easy to read, babe." He chuckled on his mind. 

  
\-----

  
It was almost midnight when Jaehyun heard the clicking of the door locks. He heard rustles in the kitchen and movements around the house. Jibeom had come home. The lights were turned off in their bedroom and Jaehyun was lying far on the other side. Finally, he heard the bedroom door opened and not long after the bed side drifted because of the additional weight. It was too silent and it made Jaehyun's heart lonelier. 

"Where have you been?" The question was not calm, more like demanding an answer to where Jibeom had been. 

"I... I was just around looking for answers..." 

The silence slowly creeping up again. No one spoke like they were a complete strangers. 

"Jaehyun, please. I'm sorry, okay? Tell me what should I do to make you forgive me?" 

Jaehyun didn't answer. 

"...Do you want me leave, then? Do you really want that to happen?" 

Jaehyun slowly turned his body so his back touched th mattress and he stared at the ceiling. "Why? Are you that excited to leave the house?" 

"What are you saying?! Of course not! I don't want to leave..." like a pitiful puppy, he shook his head.

Jaehyun remained calm although his heart was breaking, "I don't think I can share the same bed with you, so starting tonight, I'll sleep in Jihyunie's. We'll share the bedroom together." 

Jibeom retaliated no more. The pain of knowing Jaehyun was becoming so distant is too much. 

"You use this bedroom with Jihyun. I'll transfer to her room. I'll be the one staying at that small room." 

Jibeom stood up without waiting for any reply. He started gathering Jihyun's important things and carefully transferred them to the master's room in the middle of the night. From head to toes, Jibeom felt his mind and soul drained out. It had been a really long day for everyone. Once his back touched the soft bed of his daughter's, his eyes closed to sleep while a tear escaped from those close lids. 

The night will never be the same for Jaehyun. Maybe asking Jihyunie to stay at Jangjun's was a wrong idea because the bed felt just cold with no one on his side. The usual warm bed, full of spooning and snuggles, now a wide empty bed. 

  
\-----

**1:20 A.M.**

**Nurse Han:**

**Dr. Kim, still awake? I just heard Dr. Lee going around about Jihyeon's internship in the hospital. She'll start very soon. You should come back now. Make sure you let her pay for her sick games and for putting your family at risk! I'm sorry, Doc. I am just very mad at her too. Don't worry, I got your back. I am more than willing to help you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait :( I was sick and couldn't make up my mind... 
> 
> Will reply to comments later too. Hope you enjoyed these two chapters. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sungyoon smiled at the aroma of the cafe he's currently sitting comfortably at. He had always liked coffee; him and Jibeom always share a good ones back when they were still younger. Having different moms, they grew up separately but had the strongest bond that will never break apart. Sungyoon swore to Jibeom's mother before she went to coma, that he will always be there for him and today wasn't an exception. Jibeom needed  
him the most. 

Jibeom arrived at the same time with their coffees. One black eye for him and an ice americano for the younger one. 

"Hyung," Jibeom hugged his brother tight before sitting down across him. 

The police officer took a sip of his hot coffee, filling his stomach up with its warmth. Looking at his brother all tired and sleepless saddened his heart. 

"Are you okay?" 

The doctor sadly smiled, "I don't think I'm ever gonna be okay..." 

A deep silence ensued. Sungyoon was in a deep thoughts ever since this issue came to known fmgaf been deducing for days and he didn't know what to feel exactly just pity towards his brother. 

"...you didn't do it, right?'' there was not a single doubt in Sungyoon's eyes and he made sure Jibeom got the message. His brother shook his head and in an instant Sungyoon believed him. 

"I love Jaehyun and I won't do _it_. I will never. I only need proof hyung, to show to him that I didn't." Jibeom's thick eyebrows started to furrow as he thought hard. "I woke up with my pants on. Jihyeon was only trying to mess with me." 

Truth be told, Jibeom still had a vague recollection of that day. He wanted to delude in the idea that even in his unconscious state, he would never do such an awful act to his husband. That's how he coped up. His heart still beat nervously at the thought of seeing Ms. Lee again and confirming if something really did happen to them. He would never forgive himself. 

"I'll help you find Lee then." 

"It's okay, hyung. Nurse Han told me she's interning in the hospital. I'll make sure she'll pay for everything she did." 

"Just remember you can press charges against her. But that would be difficult especially you couldn't remember anything, she can twist your words... This will take a toll on your career too."

Jibeom had never smile for days but his heart was swelling because of the concern his brother was showing. Sungyoon might not be the affectionate type rather he showed his love through his actions. He's always tactful of his words and best at hiding his emotions. 

"I'll find a way to fix this without taking it to court... Thank you hyung for always believing in me. I only have you for now..." 

Sungyoon grabbed Jibeom's hand and shook it gently. "Even if the world turns its back against you, I'll be here. And dad, of course. That old man got us." 

That successfully put a smile on Jibeom's face. 

"Is it... Is it really hard to have a family, Jibeom-ah?" 

The question surprised the doctor. Not at how Sungyoon, his great older brother who seemed to know all the answers to everything but at how meek Sungyoon asked the question. Jibeom almost laughed at his expression. 

"W-why did you ask? Don't tell me you're starting family soon?" 

"N-no- I mean... Y-yes..." Sungyoon scratched his sideburn awkwardly. "I told Jangjun we should adopt a child. I think we're ready. Jangjun had been a dad to Jihyunie and he's doing great. I want to become a father too." 

Jibeom nodded totally understanding where his brother's coming from, he had always wanted a complete family. "What about marriage, hyung?" 

_Marriage_. The word lingered Sungyoon's mind the whole day. At the end, he wasn't able to answer Jibeom. Sungyoon had witnessed family breaking up countless of times in fact, he experienced it himself. He started believing marriage actually works when Jibeom got married but in their current situation, it still wasn't enough. He loved Jangjun and wanted to have a family with him, but Sungyoon wasn't sure if Jangjun loved him the same. 

  
After their coffee, Jibeom went straight to Jangjun's to fetch Jihyun. The girl's other daddy was at work and Jibeom was thankful enough because he didn't know what face he had to show in front of Jangjun. He's too ashamed although Sungyoon told him many times Jangjun wasn't mad only disappointed. Who wouldn't be? Jibeom promised him to take care of Jaehyun. 

Jihyun ran and showered his father kisses telling him she missed him after she saw her father at the doorstep. Jibeom missed her too and now that Jihyun's coming home, it will be less awkward in the house. Jaehyun had stop talking to him although he still perform his chores that concerned with Jibeom such as preparing their meals and doing laundry including Jibeom's clothes. Jibeom walked on eggshells and tried talking to him but all he gets every time was either a nod or a simple 'yes/no'. Being able to live under the same roof with Jaehyun and their children was something Jibeom was very thankful of. He stayed positive until then that some day for sure, sooner Jaehyun will forgive him and they will go back to what they were before. " _Just a little bit more, Jibeom..._ " He always tells himself. 

\---

Two days after Jihyun's return, Jibeom had to go back to the hospital. It gained a reaction from Jaehyun. Not the usual way he would cling and cutely plead his husband to extend his vacation, rather he told Jibeom things he should do from now on like updating where's he at and going home early much to Jibeom's dismay. They were in a middle of dinner and Jibeom was left with no room to retaliate with her daughter joining the table. Anything he would say might spark an argument anf that's the last thing Jibeom wanted. The girl asked why the sudden change of bedrooms and Jaehyun did a good job stating his reasons like Jibeom's going to be very busy and the other man's afraid to wake Jaehyun up and any other excuses there is in the world. Well, it actually worked or that's what they thought. 

  
\-----

It was almost 3 A.M. and he'll leave by 4. Jibeom was making coffee at the counter when he heard the bedroom door creaked open. He saw Jaehyun jolted in surprise to find him there as his eyes widened, like a kid caught in an act. 

"Y-you're early ..." Jaehyun's voice was still hoarse due to the sleepiness and his long fringe covering his eyes as he started doing things in the kitchen. 

Jibeom carefully observed him and realized how much he missed him. He always loved that morning voice as it whispered to him 'good morning', love that sleepy face that made him want to shower him with kisses, and how he missed the scent of Jaehyun's skin that he could barely smell when he passed by him. If this situation takes longer for him to fix, Jibeom didn't know if he'll survive without the touch of Jaehyun again. He sat silently at the dining table watching his spouse's every little movement he made. 

"Here you go," Jaehyun passed him a toast and a lunch box, gaze traveled everywhere but him. "Don't forget to pick Jihyun up this afternoon." 

Before Jaehyun withdrew his hands on the table, Jibeom swiftly grabbed one of them and caressed it softly. Jaehyun almost melted at the touch because he himself knew he missed him. He couldn't deny his disappointment when he saw Jibeom was already up, he was supposed to be the one making him coffee but the doctor did it for himself. 

"Jaehyun how long are you going to do this?" Jibeom's voice almost trailed off as he finished his sentence. "I miss you..." 

Jaehyun was about to open his mouth when Jibeom's phone alarm suddenly rang, a quarter to 4. Jaehyun slowly retrieved his hand by sliding it from Jibeom's hold. "You should go now, you don't want to be late... I have to go back to bed." 

Jibeom released a shuddered sigh feeling his heart sank when Jaehyun left the kitchen with those words. He sat there for a minute staring at his tasty toast with no appetite. He almost cried at the thought of Jaehyun who woke up early to prepare him his meals. Jaehyun still loved him, he could feel it. He was just broken and he needed to heal. The doctor moved slowly and left his home with a heavy heart. 

  
\-----

  
The scent of sanitizers mixed with lodoform welcomed Jibeom as he made his way to the entrance. His mind was running far he didn't notice Dr. Lee smiling at him at the nurse's station. The senior doctor was pretty shock to be ignored like that so he decided to follow Jibeom to his office. 

Jibeom arrived at his room, mouth agape at the sight of Nurse Han sleeping on his sofa. Jibeom chuckled disbelievingly, dropped his bag on the floor with a loud bang, the nurse almost shrieked in surprise. 

"Why did you do that, Dr. Kim?!" He touched his chest to check his heartbeat. "I almost got an attack there. You and Mr. Bong really are a couple sending me heart attacks" Nurse Han stood up, straightening his uniform using his palms. "But I'm glad you're finally back! I can't wait to see you crushed that sly fox with your own hands."

"Really Han? It's still early and I haven't even started my day don't ruin it by mentioning her," Jibeom settled on his seat and started checking patients' records missing the nurse's sulky look. 

"But is Mr. Bong, okay? I would really slap that Lee Jihyeon if I was him."

"Han, stop." Jibeom waved his hand. 

"Lee Jihyeon is really sick for doing that don't you think so, Dr. Kim? She knew you were married and she just... She took advantage of you when you were drunk-"

"I said stop!" 

The yell quickly shut the nurse's mouth but it invited a guest barging in his room with large eyes and visibly torn expression. His handsome face was pale and he stuttered as he spoke, "I-is what I heard true? L-Lee Jihyeon... You were talking about my sister-" 

"I'm sorry Dr. Lee but what you heard was right." 

"Nurse Han, please..." Jibeom rubbed his face tiredly at the unbothered nurse. 

But Han seemed to never had a break of his mouth he continued talking. The nurse quickly showed his phone to the senior doctor before Jibeom could even stop him. 

"She took this picture to blackmail Dr. Kim-" 

"What the fuck?!" Jibeom swatted the nurse's hand away. This time, there's no saving it, the nurse's phone parts scattered on the floor. 

"What was that?" Dr. Lee glared at the shorter doctor. "Did you just... sleep with my sister?" 

Before Jibeom could even exhale a loud sigh, a strong fist landed on his jaw he could feel it tearing apart. He could see the senior doctor's furious face but Jibeom was also out of his mind. He was beyond mad and all he could do was punch the doctor straight on the face and grabbed his collar tightly, pinning him against the cemented wall. 

"And you dare start me..." Jibeom's eyes red manifesting the anger he kept for days plus the sleepless nights. "I told her countless of times to respect me as his senior and to respect me as a married man but she didn't!" Jibeom's arms were shaking hard while gripping the other's collar tightly. "You know what anger me the most? It's the fact that she successfully made Jaehyun turn his back away from me all because of that fucking picture!" 

"Dr. Kim please stop..." Nurse Han tried detaching him from Dr. Lee but he didn't budge. The older doctor struggled getting Jibeom off of him too. 

It was enough for Dr. Lee to calm down and in Jibeom's eyes he saw nothing but despair of a young man. He lowered his gaze and felt Jibeom loosened his hold until he freed the doctor away. 

"I just want Jihyeon to tell me the truth that we did nothing so I could tell Jaehyun and we can fix everything..." his voice toned down after releasing his bubbled up frustrations before wiping the blood on his lips. 

"It was my fault!" The nurse blurted out of a sudden and bowing his head 90°. "I apologize!" 

Dr. Lee fixed his crumpled gown and tapped the nurse's back who was still bowing endlessly towards him and Jibeom. It happened so fast and he was beyond ashamed. He knew Jibeom well and he rarely gets angry but when he does, that's when he's extremely tired. He knew him to have a strong sense of judgement and beyond anything else, a great family man. Dr. Lee stormed out the room with his head low, never he had been really ashamed all his life. 

"Jihyeon..." He spoke in gritted teeth. 

  
The door closed silently on its own. Nurse Han didn't move a bit even when Jibeom left to go to the inner room to tend his cut. When he got back he almost chuckled at the nurse's trembling knees but held it back because no matter how grateful Jibeom was for always taking his side, he was still annoyed at how he got in between. The nurse got ahead of him and it was unpleasant. He looked at Han's bowing posture and cleared his throat. 

"If you are that sorry then, make the 1st years cover my rounds this afternoon, I have to return home early."

The nurse slowly raised his body not meeting his eyes and nodded his head. What Jibeom asked was pretty difficult because that means he will become a slave for that proxy doctor as an exchange for covering Jibeom's duty. He felt extremely sorry towards that strong punch that landed the handsome doctor's face and this was the least he could do for being desperate and not minding his own business. 

"Now, out. I need some time to study the operation later." 

  
\-----

  
Jibeom was extremely tired that day. He could feel his neck and shoulders separating while his arms felt like they're falling off. He skipped lunch because the operation took about 8 hours and he's soon picking up Jihyun from school. Jibeom didn't even bother to rest and started packing his things up ready to get off work once nurse Han sent him a go signal. 

He saw his untouched lunchbox. He smiled at it. _Should I eat some then?_ Jibeom closed his eyes while munching the rolled egg Jaehyun packed for him. It was already cold and knowing Jaehyun, he didn't cook that well but for Jibeom, it tasted the best! He was nodding his head like a kid while picking on some side dishes. He was about to finish up when a knock was heard and followed by Han peeking on his door. 

Jibeom made an 'okay' sign but the nurse shook his head. He started to frown. 

"Director Lee called for you in the office that's why." 

Jibeom thought at it first. He knew this was about earlier and Dr. Lee had probably talked to his father. Jibeom was nervous at the same time he couldn't wait for this to come to an end. He hastily cleaned his table and got up. 

"Drive my car and pick Jihyun up," he tossed the key to the nurse. 

"But-"

"No buts, Han. If anything happens to Jihyun I'll open up your stomach without anesthesia," he simply said before marching his way to the Director's office. 

It was extremely quiet going up to the top floor. He messaged Jaehyun first regarding his late arrival and that Han picked Jihyun up. He knew Jaehyun wouldn't reply so he slipped his phone inside the pocket, rubbed his cold hands together while releasing a big sigh before knocking on the door. 

"Come in" The Director's voice was clearly heard. 

As soon as he opened the door, his eyes caught Dr. Lee with his hands clasped together on his lap and next to him, was the lady Jibeom had always wanted to see. Not because he missed her, but because he had been dreading to skin her alive. Her pretty face was nowhere in sight only puffy eyes and slightly disheveled hair, head low and she was still sniffing every now and then. Director Lee gestured him to sit down and Jibeom did so but before his butt touched the cushion he hastily stood up surprise when Director Lee, known for his pride and sterb demeanor got on his knees before Jibeom. 

Dr. Lee also stood up, "Father..." while Jihyeon started crying loudly. 

"No please- You don't have to do this..." Jibeom supported the man's arm as he pulled him up. 

The Director's face grew redder and his eyes watery as he looked at Jibeom. The scary director was long gone, "I am truly deeply sorry, Dr. Kim. It was my fault for not raising her well." 

Jibeom was speechless. He never expected this from the man with so much pride and recognition. 

"As a father, I held responsible for Jihyeon's actions and I am humbly asking for your forgiveness..." He bent down again but Jihyeon stopped him this time. She pushed her father gently to the side and scampered in front of Jibeom. 

"I am sorry, Dr. Kim. I admitted I was very wrong and will forever be ashamed of myself. I-I didn't do it, I s-swear. N-Nothing happened all I did was take pictures that's all. I-I will n-never... I will do everything... T-Talk to Mr. Bong and tell him the truth...." 

Hearing them from Jihyeon's mouth was a great relief. Jibeom knew somehow they didn't do _it_ because no matter how deep his slumber may be, his heart and body will only react to one person and that is Jaehyun; the only owner of Jibeom's whole being. 

"Please Dr. Kim... Please forgive me..." she continued to plead. Jibeom was disgusted even hearing her pleas. He thought of the days he tried to stop her but she never listened. 

"I won't. And I will never." Jibeom made sure to give emphasis on each word making sure they penetrated Jihyeon's thick skull. "If there's one thing you can do, that is to avoid being in the same place with me. I don't want to ever see you again." Jibeom said in firm tone ignoring Dr. Lee and the Director's reaction. "If we happen to be in the same place, turn around and leave right away." 

  
It was never easy to accept rejections. You always tell yourself it's fine but holding it back seemed to just let the feelings grow more. That's how Lee Jihyeon ended her long admiration towards the doctor. The hate she received from the man she liked for so long was the punishment for her own greed. She didn't put herself to shame but her own family. Director Lee despised her for that, casted her off to the far island and do volunteering jobs. Apart from that, the fact that her long time friend and research partner was the one who exposed her to her own family, was something Jihyeon would never forget. She saw Donghyun's apologetic eyes and for once, she realized how right Donghyun was from the very start. She should've listened but regret comes late, it was never early. 


	10. Chapter 10

These past few days were hell. Not a single second Jibeom spent himself drown in thoughts on how to make Jaehyun forgive him. His shoulders never felt so light and his heart was never this hopeful after today. He couldn't wait to go home and tell Jaehyun the good news. Now that his free from guilt, his heart was more relaxed knowing he kept his vow to be faithful and to only look at Jaehyun, only him. He couldn't even fathom how he loved Jaehyun so much more than his life.

When he entered the house, it was oddly quiet and dim. The lights on the living area were off only the kitchen lights making it bright enough to find his way to the bedrooms. It was still 8 but everyone seemed to be asleep. He slipped in his room but found Jihyun sleeping on her bed. _Does this mean I'm back to the main bedroom?_ Jibeom kissed his daughter's forehead before he head out.

His heartbeat grew louder each second he stepped closer to the room. It's sad his once comfortable home was making him uncomfortable in some ways. It had become a place where he's being observed, or that was Jibeom thought so.

Carefully and as lightly as possible, he pushed the door open, still adjusting his vision at the dim lit space. He saw Jaehyun sitting at the corner of the bed but what he didn't expect was the luggage near the bedside. It was Jaehyun's.

It felt like Jibeom swallowed something that blocked his air pipe making him unable to breathe properly. "W-what is this?"

The other man didn't notice Jibeom inside until he spoke, based on his big startled eyes which turned mellow the moment he spotted Jibeom near the door. He feebly got off the bed and shown himself in the light of the lamp.

"Jibeom..." He kept a close distance while the doctor was too scared to even move from his spot.

Jaehyun smiled at him. It should be a smile Jibeom missed the most but he didn't like how his eyes were very sad and the luggage itself was suggesting a bad idea. Jibeom was praying so hard at the back of his head.

"Jibeom, I-"

"Jaehyun let me speak first, okay?" Jibeom breathed out nervously while keeping his lips from quivering. "Today at the hospital, I've spoken to the director and they told me nothing happened between us, Lee Jihyeon. Nothing at all because as I told you I was drunk and she only took photos just to blackmail me but she couldn't do that anymore because I made sure she won't get near us ever. Again... S-so whatever it is on your mind right now, please.... I didn't do anything bad can't you just let this pass?" His voice had trailed off and no matter how Jibeom narrowed his eyes to stop himself from crying, he couldn't. "Babe, please this is very hard for me too, I couldn't sleep at night figuring out things on how to convince you that I didn't and I won't do that to you, to our family. I promised you, remember?"

Jaehyun nodded and cupped the doctor's face to make him stop his blabbers. He wiped his husband's tears. "I know... I know you wouldn't do such thing and I believed you." His hands fell back to his sides and Jaehyun sat back to the bed rubbing his face tiredly his hands remained clamped over his mouth.

"But... But why is it every time I see you I remember that photo in my mind and it's making me mad. I remembered how you left us and went to work straight for days and you should've... Knowing you could've just went home straight without getting drunk... I- I don't want to say this either but Jibeom, you should've thought about us more." Jaehyun who was hurting inside and had been conflicted for days, let out his disappointments together with his waterfall of tears. "Every time I see you I get reminded of how you lack as a husband and a father and I hate it, okay? I hate having such thoughts! I hate myself for asking more from you and I don't want to hate myself forever. Jibeom, I think we need some time off..."

Jibeom shook his head in disbelief, his eyes bewildered and nothing seemed to register to his mind.

"...I think the problem is on me. I just can't erase what happened and it's killing me. I'm afraid I might develop such paranoia and will burden you. I'm afraid of the things I'll probably might do in the future. I love you so much and I want to save it forever but if this continues... My love might eventually run out. That's why we're leaving."

If the luggage wasn't even a clue, Jibeom would be really dumb not to expect anything but hearing them from Jaehyun's mouth, was the last blow to Jibeom's heart.

"So you're leaving again? You're gonna leave me again..."

"Loving you always takes courage but I'm a coward, remember? Maybe if we don't see each other often, I might miss you and that longingness will cover up the fears and frustrations in me. Maybe if we're apart, I might realize how much I love you more than your mistakes. Maybe I might become stronger and independent and less demanding... Trust me Jibeom I'm doing this to save what's left in me."

Jibeom's mind was blank but one thing is for sure. He hurt the love of his life and he's all to blame. But he can't just let them leave. Jaehyun left him before he couldn't let him do it again.

Jibeom walked near Jaehyun and bent down to level his spouse, taking his soft hand and let his palm touched the doctor's face. Jibeom held it there because he never knew when he'll be able to feel them again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I can't let you leave, Jaehyun. You can't leave me twice..."

Jaehyun's eyes widened upon his husband's response.

"I'll leave, okay? You stay here in our house and I'm the one leaving. I will give you the all the time you needed just... Stay here, okay? You're not leaving this house. I... can still visit the kids, right?"

The sight Jibeom made, his eyebrows knitted in sorrow and how his eyes crying so much so he couldn't speak words properly and that tiny sad smile, how Jaehyun wanted to take back all the words he said. He felt so sorry and he knew he will be more sorry in the future but they needed this. They needed time to heal they couldn't continue breaking each other's heart.

Jibeom stood up although his legs numb and started packing his things. He reached out for his luggage at the top most compartment of the cabinet and laid it gently in the floor. Jaehyun saw it all and how his heart clenched watching Jibeom packed his own things. _Is this what I really wanted?_ God knows how much Jaehyun questioned himself.   
  


"Dad? Where are you going?"

The voice on the door surprised both of them. They were too immersed to even notice Jihyun has woken up and was leaning on the door frame.

"Are you going on a trip?" Her innocent eyes flickered against the light as she walked closer to Jibeom. "You're crying... And mum is crying too "

Jaehyun wiped his tears in panicked and gestured Jihyun he's okay but their daughter shook his head. "No, you're not. Dad, where are you going? Are you leaving us?" Her eyes started to glisten as he saw his father zipped his bag.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Jibeom reached out for the girls hands and kissed them, "I'll be away for good so take care of mum and Jihoon for me, okay?"

Jihyun shook her head harshly, her lips pouted as her tears escaping her eyes. "No... No daddy..."

Jibeom ruffled her hair and hugged her tight. He will still see Jihyun but the fact he's not gonna be there watching her sleep, study, eat and do the simplest things just crushed Jibeom.

"Mum, please let daddy stay. Mum, he's leaving!!"

When Jibeom stood up and started dragging his luggage outside the bedroom, the poor Jihyun hugged his waist tightly while Jaehyun tried to detach her. "Jihyun, please... Come here..."

"No! Dad, don't leave us. Jihoon will get really sad."

That did it. Jibeom couldn't help but bawl this time. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave them. He might be the most selfish but how can he leave his baby girl on his waist and his baby boy sleeping innocently without knowing his father's gonna left them for god knows how long. He looked at Jaehyun's eyes to see a tiny glint of regret but Jaehyun averted his gaze. This is what Jaehyun wants.

He slowly peeled the poor girl off of him and cupped her face, she really looked like Jaehyun. Jibeom kissed her forehead. "I'll still see you at school, Jihyun-ah. Daddy is just going to get really busy so I'll stay at the hospital for awhile, okay? It might be far from here but you can always find me there."

That calmed the girl down. "Still... Mummy and you don't look okay... You're not going far, you promise?"

"I promise."

After all the hushes and coaxes, Jihyun ran to her mother and buried her face on his stomach afraid to witness her father stepped out the house. Her muffled crying was still heard and Jibeom took the chance to go out. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, Jibeom silently telling how much he loves him and Jaehyun passing the message of how sorry he was but he had to do it.

Jibeom's absence made Jaehyun cry harder, hugging Jihyun tightly in his arms. No one had it easy but this is what they needed to heal. This is what Jaehyun believed in but base on how his heart torn into pieces, he doubted if this was even right.

\-----

_It took one mistake- no, it was never my mistake but why am I miserable? Will I ever get to go back to my place or will someone take my place... Someone better than me because I was never the best father in the first place._

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

\- A year later -

"Jihyun hurry up! You're gonna be late I'm telling you!"

Jaehyun's voice was loud early in the morning while he was checking himself in the mirror. Not that early for a sleepyhead like Jihyun, who just woke up and had 30 minutes left to prepare for school. Jihoonie the youngest, had eaten and was already playing with his nanny. Jaehyun, on the other hand, was all set to go to work. It's been 6 months since he worked in a not so established publishing company. He liked it there, small and less demanding. He had a house to take care of so he needed to balance his time. 

"I've been telling you to set your alarm baby and you keep forgetting about it.." He continued nagging at the same time helping his daughter for her breakfast. "Try to help mum even just a bit, please?" 

Juggling his chores and even having less time to sleep was tiring but Jaehyun felt alive. He had never been so alive regardless the series of multitasking and a full-time parent to his children. Ever since Jihyun recovered from her surgery, Jaehyun had stayed home with her. He left his career for his family. Now that he's back to work, he's happy. They adjusted well and Jihoon grew up to be a kind toddler minus Jihyun who slept in alot. When Jaehyun took time to observe his family, he realized Jihyun's going puberty soon and they'll eventually look like siblings more than a parent-child relationship. They were literally growing physically and mentally. Speaking of, Jihyunie wasn't the usual talkative girl but a quiet one. She loved spending more time reading books on her own and lately interested in painting. She'd been visiting an art studio but Jaehyun had not seen Jihyun's work. He had been busy.

"I'll pick you up at school today, tell your Daddy Jangjun, okay? We can't disturb him as much especially now they'll become parents soon."

"That means I'm having another sibling." Although quietly she mumbled, Jaehyun heard her well. He smoothed his hand on the girls head.

"Since Jangjun has been your daddy too, then you can count that baby your sibling," he chuckled and left Jihyun for a while to wash the dishes. Jaehyun didn't notice the girl's sullen expression.

After some time, Jaehyun's phone beeped and it was Jangjun telling them he's downstairs. Jihyun grabbed her bag, kissed the baby Jihoon and her mum as she bade goodbye.

"Don't forget today, mum!" She yelled before shutting the door close.

Right. Today's Jihyunie's academic recognition. Jaehyun almost forgot if Jihyun didn't remind him about it. She was a consistent top student in their class. They used to eat out for dinner during that occasion and the memory suddenly sent a familiar feeling to Jaehyun's heart. However, he had no time to mull over what happened in the past. It has changed now and they adjusted; moved on.

He kissed Jihoonie and left to work.   
  


\----  
  


Fall at this year was quiet cold. He gripped his jacket tight as he entered the main entrance of the company and the greetings from his co-workers warmed him up. Jaehyun had always been good in this field and he's pretty famous around publishing industry, thus easily fit in and got promoted. 

"Jaehyun-ssi!" one of his workmates caught up to him on his way to his office.

"You have another bouquet on your table from no other than CEO Lee Hyunjun of IZ Publishing. After your collaboration with them, Ceo Lee has been interested in you. It seemed that he's not sending flowers to scout you to their company but to scout your heart." He elbowed Jaehyun playfully while wearing a teasing smile much to Jaehyun's surprise. The latter only shook his head and halted his tracks once he saw the bouquet if peach colored roses on his table.

"See? Someone's smitten..." his workmate singsonged as he teased.

Jaehyun sighed. He really didn't have time for this but looking at the flowers, they're pretty. Jaehyun didn't have a lot of memories with flowers because he never really gotten one, except for his wedding day. He took it and placed them on the other side of the table, planning to bring them home for his empty flower vase.

Not long after he started proofreading, a knock on his door was heard followed by the department's secretary who told him he had a visitor waiting at the lounge. Jaehyun asked who could it be but the secretary forgot to get his name. ' _His_ '   
  


\-----  
  


Jaehyun's heart started to bounce as he was approaching the man waiting for him. The man waved his hand with a bright smile painted his face and soon Jaehyun felt warm inside.

"What brings you here, Sir?"

Jaehyun jogged as he went to him. The man frowned, "Jihyunie has turned eleven and Jihoonie turned 1 but you still don't seem to consider me as a family..."

Jaehyun waved his hands in an instant denying he didn't mean it that way. "I-I... I just... I..."

The man laughed at his expression, a loud airy laugh fathers usually have.

"It's Dad, Jaehyun-ah. I know you never had someone whom you call 'dad' but I'm your father as well." He put a hand on Jaehyun's shoulder and pulled him a little to sit on the couch.

"Yes, S-... D-dad..." his embarrassment was slowly creeping up to his ears.

The old man smiled in satisfaction.

"But what brings you here?" Jaehyun's eyes were wide as he inquired. Jibeom's father rarely visited them especially after his retirement, he went to travel around Korea.

"Your boss is one of my close friends and he called me to inform you're working here. I paid him a visit and see my son-in-law as well. How's my grandchildren? Did they like the presents I gave on their birthdays?"

Jaehyun nodded his head enthusiastically. "They loved it. Also, thank you for always worrying about us."

The old man made a thinking expression like he was gathering his thoughts for a moment.

"...Have you talked to Jibeom?"

Jaehyun knew he was going to ask but it felt different when the question came out from the man's mouth. There was hope and sadness in his tone.

"Uhm... Yes. He called during Jihoon's birthday saying he was sorry he couldn't make it. And we understand, yes... He was out of town doing voluntary checkups."

"I'm sorry, Jaehyun. He's still as busy as before... I don't want to get in between because I'm an old man and I know nothing about how you felt but don't you think it's time?"

Jibeom's father always sounded so gentle just like his sons. His words never fail to warm other people because of his sincerity. Jaehyun was guilty of not really giving a lot of thoughts about getting back together and he purposely busied himself to get away of the idea. The man was sad, it was obvious and Jaehyun felt the obligation to cheer him up the least.

"I... I will think about it again and talk to him."

It wasn't an empty promise but an indefinite one and the old man was contented with it.

"Think about how you loved him for the first time. He hasn't change Jaehyun-ah. He is still the Jibeom you married."

"I know. I know... Dad." 

After that short catching up and serious talk, Jaehyun was left alone questioning himself again and again.

_"I promised him. One year was long enough but I'm still scared."_   
  


\-----  
  


Like a flash, Jaehyun finished up his work after realizing it's already dark. _Jihyun_. His poor daughter must be crying alone in the waiting area. He couldn't stay focus after his conversation with his husband's father and it led him to start work late and forgot the time. There were also calls he needed to answer such as the CEO of IZ who wanted to meet up with him for 'business' purposes which Jaehyun doubted it was the only intention.

When he arrived at the elementary school, Jihyun was nowhere to be found. The area was empty so he opted to ask the security personnel as he might probably knew all the kids in the school. Apparently, Jihyun called someone to pick her up. It was a big relief to Jaehyun but then again he couldn't help but feel sorry towards Jangjun. He messed up again and ended up a nuisance to others. He sent a 'thank you' message to Jangjun then drove home.

He found Jihyun on the sofa, eating her apples while his knees bended to her chest level. Jaehyun knew she was sulky. He talked to the nanny first who was lulling Jihoon to sleep before he changed his clothes and carefully approached his daughter.

"Jihyun-ah..." He nudged her leg but Jihyun didn't answer.

"Mum is sorry..."

"..."

"Are you really going to ignore me?"

Jaehyun faked a pout and grabbed his daughter's attention.

"Mum is sorry, okay?"

She ducked her head slowly.

"You forgot, today."

"Hm?"

Jaehyun's eyes widened in slow-mo. _Shoot! Jihyun's recognition day!_ Jaehyun wanted to whack his head, how'd he even forget about it! Now he knew why Jihyun didn't even want to talk to him.

"Oh-"

"And you didn't tell dad." She faced Jaehyun this time. "You didn't tell him it was my recognition day."

Uh-oh.

"It's... It's because I thought I would come. I'm sorry baby something happened that's why I wasn't able to..." He caressed the girls hands again and again as his heart felt really sorry towards her. There was no excuse, it was clearly his fault this time.

"How can I make it up to you? Tell mum anything you want and I'll get it for you. I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again."

He saw the girl's eyes glistened, she was about to cry but she bit her lips to prevent it.

"We usually eat delicious dinner at a sushi restaurant..."

"So Jihyunie would like to go there, right? I will make it happen, what about this weekend's dinner?"

"With dad."

The word "dad" ringed Jaehyun's ears. With Jibeom. The man he had not seen for almost a year. The man he...

"I miss my dad, mum. I want to have dinner with all of us including dad."

"Jihyun that-"

Jaehyun was cut off when Jihyun started to wail.

"I want my daddy back! Mum, I miss him so much and I want to see him. Not when he picks and drop me to school, not when I visit monthly at the hospital, not when he goes lunch with me but I miss him with us. I miss him here!" Her mouth was big and her nose and cheeks red as she cried, "I miss seeing him in the morning and miss him reading stories at night. Mum I want my daddy back..."

The sight of Jihyun burst into tears like that was very unfamiliar. It was a daughter who missed his father and never had a chance to voice it out for some reasons. Jaehyun was surprised and at the same time, it hurt him so much to see her cry like that. He thought it was odd at first for Jihyun to become silent all of a sudden but there were actual reasons behind those silence.

She was breathing heavily and her snot started to come out as she wailed. "Please bring my daddy back. Please bring him back... Please, mum... Please... Teacher told us that when you miss someone so much that's when you love the person. I love my dad. Don't you love him, too?"

Jaehyun gathered the hiccuping daughter in his arms. He didn't notice he was crying himself. She caressed her back again and again trying to calm her down. Jihyun was right. The house felt empty when Jibeom left. Mornings were never the same and nights became lonelier but because of his ego, he turned a blind eye and caused pain to his one and only Jihyun.   
  
  


"I'm sorry, baby. Mum is really sorry, alright? Let's... Let's bring him back, okay?" 

\------ 

**To: Jangjun-hyung**

**< Thank you for picking Jihyun up at school today, hyung. I owe you a lot. I'll make sure to send you something good as a congratulatory gift for your new family member. **

**> What are you saying? It wasn't me. I was with Sungyoon the whole day at the adoption house. Is Jihyunie okay? Is she home? **

**< Yeah. She's home. She told me her dad pick her. **

**> His real daddy then. :) **   
  


_Jibeom_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Jaehyun had been staring at his phone, specifically at Jibeom's message box. He had been composing his message in his mind since an hour ago but he couldn't bring himself to type on the phone. When was the last time Jibeom messaged him?

**> Can I go home now? **

Never a month passed by without Jaehyun receiving this exact message. It always came either first week of the month or the later part and it's quite unbelievable it reached for a year. For one whole year Jaehyun never answered the question. Jangjun had said maybe he fell out of love? Or maybe he was more focused on his new job plus the kids, or life without Jibeom somehow became permanent. But Jaehyun wasn't able to come up an answer, he'd been running in circles and got lost along the way. He couldn't believe he forgot  
Jihyun's recognition and it dawned to him, _I can't do this alone._ _This house, our children, I needed someone to help me out_.

Jihyun's cry resounded his head that night when he was about to close his eyes. Their family's odd set up took a toll on Jihyun which explained her sudden change of behavior and nothing broke Jaehyun even more was the fact that he contributed more than half of the girl's pain. He couldn't make the same mistake twice and break Jihyun's heart over and over again.

He released a big sigh and carefully tapped his fingers on the flat surface of his phone.

**< Make time for us this Saturday, 5 P.M. at Jihyunie's favorite sushi restaurant. **

It's so sad how the feeling became strange as if Jibeom was never his husband. As if they never slept on the same bed, tasted each other's mouth and touched each other's body. Jaehyun bit his finger as he waited for Jibeom's reply. _What if he'll ask me again? Am I really okay now? Am I ready to see him, accept him?_ _Did a year really passed by just like that?_

In the middle of his trance, his phone beeped for the reply.

**> I'll be there. **  
  


\----

_"Jibeom, are you sure? You might regret it you know," Sungyoon asked one night when they went to a sibling hangout after a week Jibeom left their home. The older man wanted to help Jibeom loosen up or he might go crazy._

_Jibeom gulped the glass of soju as if it was a water, "Jaehyun and I talked about this before, about me teaching instead of working in the hospital and... I really want to be there for them, I know I said this a lot but this time, for real, I want to choose them hyung. Jaehyun and our babies more than anyone else in this world."_

_"But that means you'll never be able to perform surgeries again. No hospital gown, no more patients, a complete farewell to your dream."_

_Sungyoon stated the truth and it hurts Jibeom. This job saved Jihyun and made a way to meet them again. This job gave Jibeom a second life when he was about to end everything back in France. The hospital which was like a home since he stayed longer there more than his own house. He'd given up badminton before because it reminded him of Jaehyun and now he's ending his medicine career because of him. It's funny how he always needed to sacrifice but he's more than ready_ _now_.

_"I guess that's how it should be. As a father and a husband you need to sacrifice more for your family. I want to show Jaehyun that he can trust me again, and if he's afraid to take a step forward, I'll do it for him."_

_The amount of love Jibeom had for Jaehyun sometimes amazed Sungyoon. How can a person loved someone so much more than his life. If Jaehyun only knew._

_"Direction Choi told me to complete a year service then I can do what I want. I think a year is more than enough for Jaehyun to think, right?" Jibeom drank one more shot before his tears started falling from his eyes but he wiped it right away. "Just one year, hyung. I'm sorry this might be too much but please watch them for me. You know Jaehyun, he's overly attractive. Some guys might attempt to get him."_

_Though it was a joke, it didn't sound like one especially coming from a man who's still wiping his eyes._

_"I will. And I am very proud of you. Cheers?"_  
  


> **Make time for us this Saturday, 5 P.M. at Jihyunie's favorite sushi restaurant.**

< **I'll be there.**

Jibeom taped the last box with his things in it as he finished sending the reply to Jaehyun. His resignation to the hospital finally got signed and it's time to leave. He took one last turn to scan the empty room that will soon be replaced by Dr. Son. In front of him was nurse Han ready to shed tears if Jibeom hadn't warned him not to.

"This is it." Jibeom announced with a light heart. He knew he will miss every single thing about being a doctor at a prestigious hospital but maybe university clinic might not be a bad place to work at. One last thing, or a person he would surely miss was the totally attached Nurse Han. He knew all of Jibeom's struggles; he was a trusted friend although his mouth gets ahead of his brain most of the time.

"Are you really sure about this, Doc? Make sure to win Mr. Bong back, okay?" his voice trailed off and it was very funny contrary to Han's expression.

Jibeom walked up to him and gave him a brotherly hug with heavy pats at the back. "You can come visit the children."

Nurse Han nodded in response.

Jibeom heard complaints from the board of directors about his decision as he was one of the brilliant doctors they ever had but Jibeom's verdict was final. A heavy weight on his heart was threatening to come out but the thought of seeing Jaehyun and the kids again erased all his doubts away.  
  


\-----  
  


Jaehyun had been staring at the mirror for a long a time. He brushed his hair up, brushed it down and permed a little, parted the fringe in between to expose his forehead. He looked good in anything but he had to look better for tonight. The white fluffy sweater matched his caramel colored coat and black pants. As he was getting ready, Jihyun entered the room with Jihoon in her arms. Jihoon's big eyes resembled a lot of his father. He was staggering when Jihyun put him down the carpeted floor and started to walk to Jaehyun.

"Mum.. mum.." His cheeks puffed more as he called his mom. His cute little arms spread forward and Jaehyun met him halfway.

"Is Jihoonie ready to see dad?"

The baby snuggled at the warmth of his coat. Jaehyun and Jihyun giggled to it. He gestured Jihyun to join them and she happily snuggled in too. They stayed hugging like that for a while.

"Thank you, mum. I know something happened between you and dad. He told me wait and he'll fix everything but I became impatient and lashed out on you instead..."

Jaehyun smoothened Jihyun's hair as he placed his chin on the girl's head, listening intently to what she's going to say.

"I saw dad almost everyday and he's not happy, mum. He always smiles at me but he is sad. Maybe he's lonely? That's why I want you to take him back. Dad always laugh at home and I love seeing you guys hug and kiss like before..."

Every time Jihyun talked, the memories of him and Jibeom played on his mind. How his presence never failed to lift Jaehyun's mood. How his eyes turned crescent when he laughed and it always do something to Jaehyun's heart, it pained him how his heart overflowed with love for his Jibeom.

"I painted our family at the studio. Teacher said I should bring it home but we had no place for it and we had many pictures on the wall. So I gave it to dad, so he wouldn't feel lonely. He cried to me and said he really want to go home..." Her voice broke as she started to weep, heart broken for his father. "But I love you too, mum. If you're not taking him back then..."

"Shhh..." Jaehyun shushed her, rubbing his palm on the girl's back. "It is going to be okay soon, hm? It's almost 5. Let's get ready and meet dad, okay?"

"Daddy.. daddy.." the small Jihoonie seemed excited as he wriggled inside Jaehyun's hug and sang his daddy's name like a nursery rhyme.

Jaehyun wiped the tears stained cheeks of his daughter and kissed her forehead, "Smile. We'll see him soon."

"Daddy... Mum... daddy!"

"Yes, baby..." Jaehyun stood up from sitting on the floor, still cradling Jihoon on his arms. Jihyun helped with bringing the bags and soon they head out.

Before Jaehyun could press the button of the elevator, a messaged popped up his phone and it was Jibeom telling him he's at the entrance and he's picking them up. The message made Jaehyun nervous for some reasons. He checked his face again at the elevator's reflection, making sure he looked good in every angle. The same feeling he had back then when they had their first date as a couple.

For the whole year, Jaehyun tried his best not to see Jibeom. When the man visited the children, it's either he went to work or purposely went outside, avoided all the occasions where he could see him. When Jihyun had her 11th birthday, that's the last time he saw him. When Jihoon had his 1st birthday, Jibeom wasn't there and although disappointed, Jaehyun felt a little relief because he wasn't ready to face him. The fear of his resolve to crumble down when he saw Jibeom again might feed his longing towards the other man but tonight was an exception, and Jaehyun had decided to follow his heart and let it decide.  
  


\-----  
  


Jibeom was clad in a casual long coat with inner stripe sleeves and blue jeans. His hair was brushed up showing the manlier feature of his handsome face. His eyes were fixed at the main entrance waiting for his little family to come out. There was no denying that Jibeom was eager to see him; Jaehyun whom he missed so much. He didn't know how to express his excitement when he received the message few days ago. His initial plan was to go home even without Jaehyun's permission but it seemed that there's no need for him to do it. He will ask again tonight, for sure.

There he saw Jaehyun coming out with Jihoon in his arm and Jihyun holding his left hand. The girl giddily hopped towards his dad and gave him a tight hug which put a smile on Jibeom's face. Although he was embracing the young girl, his eyes were fixed on the man in front of him. How Jibeom wanted to feel him too and that beautiful face always enchanted him. He was sure Jaehyun's eyes sparkled as it stared to his. The latter was flustered and looked away.

"Let's go?"

"Let's go!" Jihyun opened the back seat and leaped inside placing herself comfortably, she even buckled up.

With Jihyun at the back, it only meant for Jaehyun to sit in front with Jibeom. He hastily blocked the rear door from closing when Jibeom's hand moved to shut it.

"You're not planning on making me as your driver today, aren't you?"

Jaehyun gulped down after what Jibeom said. His mind was telling him to relax, it's just Jibeom, he is your husband but he honestly didn't know what to do. Jibeom opened the shotgun door and Jaehyun was left with no choice but to duck his head and get seated. Jibeom had to bit the insides of his cheek to prevent himself from showing that smile of victory which was threatening to come out the moment he locked eyes with Jaehyun.

Jihoon was a healthy toddler and almost occupied Jaehyun's lap resulting for him to struggle buckling his seat belt. The weight of the baby on his arm plus his slim wrist was enough to struggle even on simple things.

His breathe hitched the moment Jibeom turned his body to their side and long arm snaked to his waist while he was holding Jihoon up. The close proximity made their hearts skipped a beat and Jibeom didn't waste any second to take a whiff of his favorite scent as he dragged the belt to the other side and locked it.

"There you go,"

Jaehyun literally stopped his inhaling air and only exhaled once Jibeom returned to his seat. He was sure he's red as a tomato and thankfully Jibeom focused his eyes on the road.

The drive to the resto was quiet only Jihyun chattering about the menu and Jihoon cooing. Jaehyun was tongue-tied every now and then and he noticed Jibeom wasn't even thinking of breaking the ice so he just let it be until they reached the restaurant.

Nothing filled Jaehyun's stomach but to see Jihyun happily munching her foods. There were large variety of sushi and as a sushi lover, it was a paradise for Jibeom and Jihyun. Despite Jihyun having Jaehyun's looks, she grew up more like her father from mannerism, favorites and personality. These two were like twins.

"Is the food not delicious?" Jibeom inquired staring at Jaehyun down to his plate of tonkatsu. Jaehyun had only taken two bites compared to Jibeom and Jihyun's stuffed mouth.

Jaehyun shook his head, "It's delicious. I just... I definitely get full just by seeing you two eat."

"Mum should eat some too!" Jihyun mumbled as she chewed on her foods. She pinned the slice of meat between her chopsticks and fed it to Jaehyun. "Say ahh..."

Jaehyun laughed at Jihyunie's sweet action and opened his mouth for the meat. Meals are most delicious when shared together. By the time they finished eating, Jihoon was already asleep on his carriage. For the first time after a long time, Jihyun went back to her delightful self.

"I can only say I ate after I eat dessert!" That was Jihyun's favorite after-meal line that both parents already memorized. They got ice cream and popcorns and went to a drive-in cinema. It was their first time experiencing it so everyone was excited. The screen was huge and it was cold outside so they stayed in the car watching Frozen 2. Jihyun was at the shotgun seat while Jaehyun was at the back lulling the baby to sleep.

It was almost after the movie ended when Jihyun kept quiet. She was silent compared to the her loud 'wow's and 'ohh's a while ago.

"She's asleep" said Jaehyun without taking a look at her. Jibeom looked to his side and found out Jihyunie had dozed off. He carefully detached the popcorn box from her lap and reclined the car seat slowly not to wake her up.

"I'll get the blanket in the trunk," Jibeom stepped out in the cold. Jihyun flinched when her father opened the door so Jaehyun had to quickly caressed her head to get her back to dreamland.

He was silently staring at Jihyun's face when...

"Ow!"

The car even shook a little that startled Jaehyun.

 _Jibeom_.

He went out to check and found Jibeom crouching in pain, his hands on his temple. He could heard Jibeom's silent curses as he winced.

"Are you okay?"

Jibeom sent him an okay sign although he's still crouching down.

"Let me see..." Jaehyun put an arm on his shoulder and turned him around but Jibeom resisted.

"I'm okay... I'm okay it's nothing..."

Jaehyun sighed. He surely wasn't okay. He attempted to turn Jibeom again so he faced him but Jibeom stubbornly turned to the other side, Jaehyun had no choice but to pinned him against the car. With not much difference in height, Jaehyun's face leveled Jibeom and his warm breath fanning the doctor's skin. Jibeom's pressed back was cold against the car but Jihyun's body making him warm.

"Let me see..." Jaehyun raised his finger and carefully took Jibeom's hand that was covering the side of his forehead. He squinted his eyes and saw a red spot with a tiny scratch that will probably swell later. He caressed the spot lightly using his finger making Jibeom hissed.

"We should put an ice on it..."

Jibeom didn't respond neither he moved. If he had his heart controlled his entire being, he would have pulled Jaehyun and kiss those lips. But he stilled in place, enjoying the soft fanning if Jaehyun's breath on his skin while taking in his sweet scent.

The other man noticed the very close distance and he couldn't deny the joy it brought to his heart having his body close to Jibeom. Now he's sure he missed him so much. He quickly stepped back, "Let's go? It's cold here."

He distanced and met his husband's gaze- a gaze full of affection; one that melts a heart. He couldn't looked away but he had to. Clearing his throat while he grabbed the blanket on Jibeom's other hand. "Let's go." 

Jaehyun became fidgety as time went by. They should be arriving home soon and he hadn't said a single word to his husband, about moving back in. He's afraid he might disappoint Jihyun, knowing she's back to her normal self. He's  
afraid he would regret this chance too and would end up crying at night just because he realized he missed him so much his heart ached. Before Jaehyun could utter a word, Jibeom beat him to it.

"JaeHyun-ah,"

It sounded like a sweet melody having his name rolled like that from Jibeom's mouth.

"Hm?"

"It's been a year and uhmm..." Although his eyes weren't looking at the love of his life, the hard grip on the stirring wheel showed how nervous he was. "Did you ever miss the other side of the bed where I used to lay?"

Jibeom sounded melancholic but that didn't prevent Jaehyun from pursing his lips not to smile. He could've directly asked, "did you miss me?" But he's Kim Jibeom, a handsomely odd man.

Jibeom took Jaehyun's silence wrongly, "I guess not..." he said.

"I-I... It's not what you think it is!" His tone a little higher than normal out of denial. He lowered his head immediately, embarrassed at his reaction. He probably looked like a fool now. "It's not what you think is..." he repeated in a whisper but Jibeom heard him still.

"You're my husband... You're my boyfriend for as long as I can remember. Although we separated..."

.. _.doesn't mean I loved you less_. He badly wanted to continue but was cut off when Jihoon wailed in time of their arrival at the parking lot. 

Jibeom was staring at him, eyes urging him to continue but Jaehyun backed out. Maybe some other time... He dropped his gaze and clicked the door open to tend Jihoonie. Jibeom was left with a sad chuckle.  
  


\-----  
  


Jibeom carefully laid Jihyun to her bed. The girl was too sleepy to even open her eyes but she mumbled something before she completely went back to slumber. "Please come home, Dad... Don't ever leave us again..."

"I won't. I promise." Jibeom smiled and kiss her head goodnight. What's left was for him to ask Jaehyun, in fact, Jibeom's trunk was loaded with his things at the hospital, including his luggage of course, as what his initial plan was.

He found Jaehyun at the kitchen counter, filling the cold pack with ice. He briefly glanced at Jibeom, "take a seat on the sofa, we'll tend that bump on your forehead."

Instead of going to the living room, Jibeom walked up to him and sat across the counter. Jaehyun's eyes wide asking what's he doing but he only shrugged and placed his folded arm on the table.

Jaehyun finished filling it up and after feeling it's cold enough, he leaned forward over the counter, reaching out for Jibeom's face. It started to swell. Carefully, Jaehyun pressed the pack on the forehead. "Does it hurt?"

He found Jibeom staring at him again with those eyes. This time, they're like magnets that Jaehyun couldn't look away. With a proper lighting and only few inches far from each other, Jaehyun couldn't help but admire how good-looking this man was. Jibeom's probably the most handsome person Jaehyun ever knew. From those expressive dark orbs Jaehyun's gaze traveled southwards staring at Jibeom's slightly chapped lips. He swallowed hard at the intense urge to have those lips on his plump ones.

"You know..." Jibeom was the first one to speak, fighting the strong urge to kiss the man. 

"...in movies..." his breath hot against Jaehyun's skin but the latter continued to stare at him.

"... The actors usually end up kissing each other in this set-up..."

Jaehyun didn't move but Jibeom could hear the loud thumping of Jaehyun's heartbeat. It took time for Jaehyun to reply,  
  


"Then why are you only staring?"  
  


Without a second thought, beating the tick of the clock, Jibeom's long fingers instantly wrapped Jaehyun's neck and pulled him for a long awaited kiss. Jaehyun dropped the cold pack and instinctively circled his arms around his husband's neck while savoring those chapped lips. The torrid kiss was making their head dizzy and Jaehyun felt his knees weakening as Jibeom nibbled his lower lip. The hungry tongue made its entrance and traced every nook and cranny of Jaehyun's mouth. Jaehyun always tasted so sweet and the way his tongue met Jibeom's making the doctor hot all over.

If not because of the counter in between, Jibeom had his body all over Jaehyun now and he's weak as he's just a man longing for his spouse, he pulled back and the sight of Jaehyun tried to catch his lips again while his eyes closed was making Jibeom crazy. He went to the other side and finally pressed his body against Jaehyun who was sandwiched between the counter and him. Their hands roamed, blindly taking off each other's coat while making sure their lips still connected. Jibeom's hand successfully snaked inside Jaehyun's sweater and when his palms touched Jaehyun's skin, the latter released his lips and those cherry plump lips formed to a breathless moan.

Jibeom took his time kissing down the man's throat and found his sweet spot and sucked it right there.

"Jibeom... Oh god, Jibeom I want you..." 

\-----

The smell of the bedroom was very nostalgic and it calmed Jibeom's erratic heartbeat knowing he's finally home, finally on bed with the alluring Jaehyun. No one could ever make Jibeom crave and crazy for his touch, only Jaehyun. The sight of the man's slim body, milky white skin and tousled hair while his hands occasionally gripping either the pillow or Jibeom's shoulder just made latter's sanity insane.

Once Jibeom was completely naked and straddling his beautiful man, ready to take him again, Jaehyun's eyes quivered not in anticipation but fear. The doctor pressed a soft kiss on his lips and caressed Jaehyun's cheek using the back of his hand.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Jaehyun looked away. His hands that were around Jibeom's shoulder fell to the sheets and fisted there.

"Is it because..." Jibeom was unsure if it was because of the past issue. Maybe this wasn't the right time and although his erection and the burning sensation was killing him, he moved to the side and laid beside Jaehyun silently.

"I'm sorry," Jaehyun breathed out, still looking away.

Jibeom found his hand and laced their fingers together. "I should be the one saying that "

Jaehyun rolled to his husband's side and brought their hands to his naked chest. A tear fell down the side of his face so he smuggled closer, nestled his face to the crook of his husband's neck.

They stayed in that position for a while, no one had spoken, Jibeom exposing his naked glory lying on the bed while Jaehyun's lower body under the sheet and his upper was pressed closer to Jibeom. Jibeom's free arm was folded above his head. 

"I missed you..."

He felt Jaehyun nodded, "I missed you too..."

"I love you,"

He felt Jaehyun kissed his neck, "I love you too..."

"I love you more than you'll ever know..."

"I know. And I love you more than you ever understood..."

"C-can I come home now?"

Jaehyun pulled back and shifted to a position where he could see Jibeom's face, he reached out his hand and turned the man's head to look at him, he kissed the corner of his lips, "I'm sorry it took me so long. Maybe because I knew you will wait at the same time I was afraid to see you, because I might just cry and threw myself at you." He caressed the doctor's cheek, "I wanted to be strong, someone who wouldn't easily be bothered by insecurities and doubt. And I want to prove myself, that you, my love, deserves nothing but love. Love that isn't jealous, love that doesn't keep a record of wrong."

Jibeom looked very handsome with those affectionate gaze and small smile, his heart was as handsome as his face too. A memory of a young Jibeom suddenly played in his mind. It was the first time he met him at school. Jibeom had always looked the same but manlier and sexier as he aged. Jaehyun smiled at the memory.

Jibeom leaned closer and claimed Jaehyun's lips again. Even without the cherry flavored balm Jaehyun used to put on his lips which Jibeom had devoured a while ago, his lips always tasted cherry. Jibeom never liked the fruit cherry but this mouth was an exception.

Jaehyun feebly climbed on top of Jibeom, kissing the man's face down to his throat, his collarbone, his finely toned abdomen and sucked the angry organ. Jibeom squirmed in ecstacy and his mouth releasing sexy moans. Jaehyun didn't take so much time and got on an intense ride throughout the night. After all, he was Jibeom's and Jibeom was his.  
  


\-------  
  


Jaehyun woke up to the sticky sensation of his stomach. When he opened his eyes, his body was literally on top of Jibeom, mainly his upper body. Despite the uncomfortable position, Jibeom was sleeping peacefully. Jaehyun's body felt sore all over, "I need a bubble bath," he groaned silently when he detached himself from Jibeom.

The mess they made last night was evident on the bed but Jaehyun opted to bathe first instead of cleaning it up. It's almost 9 A.M., he should hurry before Jihyun woke up and asked for breakfast.

Right before he entered the tub, his phone rang and it was Jangjun.

"Yes hyung?"

"Jaehyun, good morning. You just woke up?"

"Yeah.. What's wrong? Why is your voice like that? Are you crying?"

"..."

"Hyung? Are you?"

Jaehyun heard a sniffing sound and then a moment later he heard Jangjun wailing on the line.  
  


"Hyung?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are down to few chapters! Since I want to thank you all for reading, I am up for ending suggestions!!! Comment down below. 
> 
> Thank you ❤
> 
> Also, I made Twitter acct. ~~ @sarang_handei
> 
> If you want to find me and interact or suggest any 👉👈


	13. Chapter 13

"You're going somewhere?"

Jibeom was lying on his stomach hugging the pillow below him, causing his words to sound like a mumble.

Jaehyun nodded, "Jangjun hyung called crying on the other line. He needs help so I'll check him out." He finished zipping his pants and suddenly remembered that Jibeom's back at home. He had not given his answer yet but it's obvious how he wanted the man to live with them again. He looked at his husband still fluttering his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness.

"Can I go for a while and check him out?"

Jibeom stared at Jaehyun as if he had never seen him before. Jaehyun walked to the bed and sat beside Jibeom lifting the blanket to cover his bare back more as he's showing too much skin, his butt almost exposed.

"I shouldn't decide on my own since I have you now. We're married remember?"

That put a smile to Jibeom's face. "Can you pinch me to see if I'm not dreaming at all?"

Jaehyun slapped his butt hard, Jibeom winced in pain. "Ow! What was that?!"

The other man laughed. "So, does it feel like a dream to you?"

He placed a hand on his butt and rubbed it to ease the stinging pain. "Lemme go with you,"

"The kids. Nanny's not coming since it's Sunday. I'll be quick. Can I go?"

Jibeom nodded his head and finally got out of bed. Jaehyun stared a little too long at Jibeom's naked body walking around the bedroom and when he realized it, his face flushed in a pink shade pretending he wasn't flustered at all while Jibeom's lips felt tearing apart if he smiled wider.

"Go. I'll take care of the kids."

Without looking back, Jaehyun escaped the room much to his embarrassment. He checked Jihoon first and he was still asleep as well as his older sister. Jaehyun dashed out to check Jangjun. 

\-------

"Hyung?! Hyung, is everything okay?"

Jaehyun arrived as quickly as Jangjun would always do when he was the one needing help. He was panting so much when he opened the door and almost stumbled at the box on the floor, which was quite unexpected because Jangjun's a clean freak. From the entrance line of view, Jaehyun could see clutters on the floor.

"Hyung?" He carefully stepped inside the house, calling Jangjun in a soft voice like a scene in horror movie.

Jaehyun froze on his track. His mouth agape at the sight that welcomed him. He didn't know if he was going to cry or get mad because what welcomed him was Jangjun sitting on the floor, head was leaning on the mattress of the sofa, with his eyes closed.

His hand was on a small frame wrapped in a light blue fabric, to what seemingly was— a baby.

He heard the creaking sound of the door and soon Sungyoon showed himself looking deadass tired too. The police officer flashed a guilty smile at him.

"W-what's the meaning of this?"

Sungyoon pursed his lips and shook the bottle he was holding; a baby bottle.

The appalled expression of Jaehyun suddenly turned bright and his lips twitched up in excitement.

"Hyung!!" He screamed silently. "Is this your baby?"

Sungyoon nodded his head. He grabbed Jaehyun's wrist and took him to the kitchen to talk. They shouldn't be loud especially the baby fell asleep just a while ago before Jaehyun arrived.

"Hyung, congratulations! Why didn't you inform me?" Jaehyun's eyes sparkled in amazement and his smile wide showing his cute teeth.

Sungyoon chuckled, "We called you last night but both Jibeom and you didn't answer. What did you do? Were you busy last night? Jibeom might be busy too..."

_What did we do?_ _You had sex, idiot!_ Jaehyun wanted to whack himself and his blush started to come out at the thought of last night's activity. "I-I... I was uhmm... With the family. We celebrated Jihyun's achievement at school. Yes..." forcing an innocent smile to cover his dirty thoughts.

Sungyoon's expression turned brighter, "... With Jibeom?"

Jaehyun meekly nodded.

Sungyoon couldn't contain his happiness thinking Jibeom's close to taking back his family so he had to bit his lip to prevent himself from showing a big smile in front of Jaehyun.

"Uhmm...We fetched the baby yesterday, Jae. We are still under assessment to see if we could pass as parents to this little angel," Sungyoon released a nervous chuckle. "I really hope we pass you know. We love Sungjun already. We even gave him name last night."

Jaehyun watched how Sungyoon looked at the two love of his life full of adoration and love. He remembered how Jibeom stared at him the same way.

"Sungjun-ah... It's a beautiful name, hyung."

"Thanks. Oh! About the call, Jangjun was nervous as heck when he thought the baby was sick when he didn't stop crying. It was only the diaper and we had hard time figuring out. He thought we will fail the final evaluation and having no time to sleep he was totally distressed. Silly Jangjun... I didn't know he became Jihyun's dad for 5 years."

So that explained the clutter of diaper wraps, milk carton and some wet wipes and tissues on the floor. Even the sofa had small pillows and cute baby clothes.

"I think I'll be teaching you guys some basics then," Jaehyun shook his head, while laughing a little.

Sungyoon agreed and thanked Jaehyun for being there for them. Seriously Sungyoon was scared too but he wanted this family and he's more than ready for this challenge.

He offered Jaehyun a coffee and they sat down as they waited for Jangjun to wake up. Sungyoon told Jaehyun they were up since 2 am and was able to take naps for 10-20 minutes. Seeing Jangjun having a mental breakdown only fueled Sungyoon's eagerness to learn how to take care of Sungjun.

Jaehyun shared some hacks and tips and it's more difficult that the child was adopted because of the lack of information as to what's his possible mannerism and attitude will be. He taught Sungyoon the foods Sungjun will be eating in the near future as well as YouTube channels that could help in parenting.

"By the way, Jaehyun. How is Jibeom? I just... I just couldn't help but ask. Have you talked to him? You guys saw each other yesterday but have you talked about your family?"

"T-that's..." Jaehyun hoped Jangjun would wake up soon so he could change the topic because he didn't really know what to say to him. They haven't really talked about it and he didn't want to disappoint Sungyoon. As an older brother of his husband, he had the right to ask.

"We talked... But we never really get to it."Jaehyun looked down, afraid to see Sungyoon's reaction.

There was a short pause before Sungyoon spoke, as if he was thinking of the right words to say.

"I know I am not in the position to say this but I know Jibeom too well. He isn't good with words." Sungyoon put a hand on Jaehyun's shoulder, "Jibeom resigned at the hospital, Jae."

To say Jaehyun was shock was an understatement. There was a big question mark on his head and at the moment his brain stopped working.

"My brother is jobless," the police mindlessly joked. "Yesterday was his last day at the hospital. He was more than eager to come back to you, Jae. And I really do hope you take him back. You might think I am saying this because he's my brother who always got his back but no. As an older brother to both of you, and as an uncle who loved your kids so much, I want you to have a complete family. Jibeom didn't do anything wrong but he's more than sorry. The sacrifices he made... I don't want them to go to waste. As for his resignation, you talk to him. I'll stop here. "

There was a mix of emotion Jaehyun was feeling at the moment. He felt loved because Jibeom did that for them, he felt disappointed why Jibeom never mentioned it last night, and he felt embarrassed and angry at himself. It only showed how wrong he was— it manifested all his needy and selfish actions.

"I sound like a father, yeah? Just give it a good thought... By the way," Sungyoon stood up and patted Jaehyun's back. "Who's with the kids?"

It took Jaehyun a minute to answer Sungyoon. The information he heard today caught him off guard. When he talked, he sounded rather gloomy, "Jibeom."   
  


\-----  
  


Jibeom felt all his muscles stretched, joints and knots popped as he did a little exercise together with the kids. Everyone had woken up, he fed the children, cleaned the kitchen and now they're facing the TV to follow basic exercise routine. The feeling was indescribable, he'd been smiling the whole morning since he woke up and seeing Jihyun and Jihoon played with each other made Jibeom's heart bloomed with love. He knew he made the best decision yet.

Simultaneously glancing at the wall clock telling him it's almost 12 but Jaehyun had not came back. Thinking the problem Jangjun had was serious, he phoned Sungyoon and his brother told him Jaehyun left the house a while ago. Probably, Jaehyun's on the way.

"Dad? Are you permanently going to stay home? Aren't you leaving anymore?" Jihyun looked up to Jibeom.

He almost said 'yes' but Jaehyun had not really given his answer. He explained himself, but he wasn't sure about it. But Jihyun's eyes were full of hope and Jibeom couldn't say an answer that would make her sad.

"It's uhmm..." Jibeom smiled at her making sure whatever he would say might not sound very positive but Jihyun should know that her father's okay.

"I haven't really-"

"Mum!" Jihyun exclaimed when her eyes caught Jaehyun at the entrance hall. They didn't hear the door lock beeped because the TV was loud.

Jaehyun smiled at the view of Jibeom, Jihyun and Jihoon. That cute smile when he pursed his lips made everyone forgot his age because he just looked like a cute teenager.

"Hmm... What's going on here? Seems like a family day without me..."

Jihyun giggled while telling her mom the things they did with Jibeom. Jaehyun picked Jihoon up and nuzzled the chubby cheek, pressing light kisses all over the baby's face. He put an arm around Jibeom's waist and was very surprised the moment he turned his face to look at him, Jibeom stole a kiss on his lips in front of their kids.

Jihyun squealed, "Dad!

"Hey..." Jaehyun hit him at the back lightly while Jibeom only laughed at Jaehyun's shy expression.

"Mum, so is dad gonna be staying with us like before?"

All eyes were on Jaehyun. Even the baby was staring at his mum too as if he understood. He purposely went home late to take his time as to what Sungyoon said. He walked around the park, making his brain work and his heart to cooperate. He came up with an answer. An answer that will change their lives forever.

Jaehyun nodded and his lips twitched up gorgeously and stared at his husband's magnetic gaze, "Where else could he be other than home?"

The joy in Jibeom's face was too much. The same expression when someone won billion on sweepstakes, or a yes after a nerve wrecking proposal, or the sight of their first baby. He was on a total cloud nine. Right there and then, Jaehyun knew he just made the best decision.

\------

It had felt like ages when they laid comfortably on the bed, Jibeom had his back on the headboard and Jaehyun's head on his chest, listening to a comforting heartbeat. Jibeom's hand was caressing Jaehyun's arm while Jaehyun was smoothing his hand on Jibeom's stomach.

"Sungyoon-hyung told me about your resignation..."

Jaehyun felt Jibeom tensed but he kept quiet.

"You've done so much for us Jibeom. It made me feel guilty how reliable you are while I'm here... Mulling over the slightest thing that made me upset. I couldn't trade you for anyone and anything in this world, you know..."

The light confession made the butterflies in Jibeom's stomach to lose control. He was smiling the whole time Jaehyun was talking.

"After what happened that night, I couldn't stop thinking what will happen to us. Will you still love me the same? Will you wait for me? Will I able to forgive and forget? Will it still be you at the end? A lot of questions, really."

"...But looking at you now, the man I fell in love with for the first time of my life, the man who made my life worth living, the man who sing songs to me when I was having a hard time at the university, the man who gave me my children, the man who saved Jihyun and the man who had nothing but love for his family... It will always be you, Jibeom. Only you. I just love you so much."

Jibeom tightened his one arm hug and felt Jaehyun snuggled more.

"I know you love me the same and I will live my days grateful of your presence, grateful of the love I sometimes don't deserve."

Jaehyun moved back a little to see the man's face. Jibeom also looked down to greet him. Jaehyun pouted, "But where are you going to work now?"

That made Jibeom chuckle, "I had a lot of money, babe. Even if I don't work for a year we won't starve." He joked which earned him a light pinch on his side.

"Okay, okay... Just kidding..." He pulled Jaehyun again to a tight hug. That pouty face just made Jibeom feel a lot of things including the urge to gnaw the tempting lips so he had to bury Jaehyun's face instead.

"I am going to apply where Joochan's working at. I also had to take education courses for me to teach but being a clinical doctor might not be a bad idea, but it's boring... I am thinking of a job that doesn't take my time... Mmm this feels nice..."

Jibeom rolled to the side and topped Jaehyun. The latter was pressed down the mattress due to Jibeom's weight. Jibeom gazed at him with such loving eyes, brought his hand to caress the beautiful face. Jaehyun had this small smile that even up until now, successfully took Jibeom's breath away. He dropped a quick kiss on Jaehyun's forehead, another on the tip of his nose and more kisses on his cheeks that made the other man giggled.

"If only you don't get pregnant anymore, I could have sex with you very night."

Jaehyun frowned and hit him lightly on the chest, "Why do you always have such thoughts when we're on the bed? Do I look like someone who makes you horny all the time?"

Jibeom playfully nodded his head much to Jaehyun's disappointment. He pushed Jibeom away, "So you love me just because you can deliciously have sex with me."

That made Jibeom threw his head back from laughing too much. His eyes turned crescent and even when he looked like a cute puppy, his thoughts were far from being cute and innocent. Jaehyun had his arms on his chest unamused at his husband's playfulness in the middle of the night.

He watched Jibeom wiping his tears out of laughter. Jibeom was still Jibeom. He was always this playful and seeing him like this after how many years, made Jaehyun's heart gushed with love and happiness. Although he was watching with an annoyed expression.

Jibeom calmed down and placed himself beside Jaehyun. He grabbed the blanket and positioned Jaehyun sideways so he faced Jibeom who was mirroring his position. They only stared at each other's face silently, too close so their breath brushed against their face.

"I love you so much too," said Jibeom with a serious face this time.

Although Jaehyun didn't agree of the idea of having sex every night, he loved his lips on Jibeom's and that's what he did. He closed the gap between and nibbled his husband's lips which was returned with a passionate one. 

"I... Love you... Jaehyun..." Jibeom spoke in between kisses. 

\-----  
  


On the other side of Seoul, the new family was having a hard time just like any family there was in the world. They had late dinner because they had to clean the house so much for the mess that day. The needed to lull the baby to sleep making sure he had a long and good night sleep. The baby crib was placed in their bedroom so it's easy to tend the baby when he's awake.

Jangjun was still up, the assessment boggling his mind. Past 24 hours had it been since they had the baby in their arms and Jangjun loved him so much already. Male pregnancy is such a special case and Jaehyun was lucky enough to have it while both Jangjun and Sungyoon were the unlucky ones as what Jangjun believed in.

In the middle of his trance, Sungyoon already got out of the bathroom, looking fresh except for his droopy eyes. He laid down beside Jangjun and dropped a kiss on his hair making the younger one smiled.

"You should sleep. What's keeping you awake?"

Jangjun pulled the man closer to make him feel better, "Just things... You know how worried I am with the evaluation, right? I know we've never missed parenting classes but still..."

"You are thinking too much, babe. We can do this. And I promise you, I will not fail you. Sungjun will be ours in no time. Trust me."

Jangjun understood how Jaehyun came to love Jibeom so much more than his life because what Jibeom had, Sungyoon had them too. They were fine gentlemen, very reliable and loving. Jangjun spent his time taking care of Jaehyun and Jihyun before and he forgot the feeling of being taken care of. Now that he had Sungyoon, he felt complete and his lucky Sungyoon chose him.

"I know sometimes I make you feel I love you less Sungyoon and I am sorry for that. I don't know what else I should do to make you feel love but trust me, I cannot live without you."

That made Sungyoon chuckled. Jangjun was cute and fragile when he's like this contrary to his strong built and funny attitude. He cupped the emotional man's face, "I know. And I felt it. Well, to be honest I doubted twice or thrice but at the end of the day, you always come home to me, you always find me which I thought it's another way of choosing me. At the end of the day, it's still me and I'm a fool for thinking you cared less. Does my answer satisfy you, hm?" He kissed Jangjun on the lips. "So stop pouting and let's go to sleep. Sungjun will be up later, for sure."

Jangjun only nodded as his eyes going to tear up if he had to say more.

_"After all these adoption process, I promise to be the best partner for you babe and a better dad to Sungjun. I love you."_

Sone words are worth keeping and they only become necessary once you show them through actions. Jangjun had so many things to say but for now, he'll deal with what's under his nose.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Ending Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An opportunity came to open their hearts one more for a heart to heart talk. Jaehyun, was asked to feature stories that would cover the magazine they were currently putting their hands on. 
> 
> It was a good time to answer questions that were never asked.

Jangjun's POV

_Ready, Lights, Camera roll!_

_I: Please introduce yourself and talk about your experience in love._ _Be comfortable, Mr. Lee._

Hi, I am Lee Jangjun, 35 year old. I worked as a supervisor at a textile production company. Currently, I've been living with my partner, Choi Sungyoon and our son Choi Sungjun.

Let me talk first about our baby. Yes, he's an adopted child and I could still remember how I cried when the adoption process was over and they handed Sungjun to me, to us, as our son. Nothing beats the feeling of becoming a father. (chuckles) I have been a dad to Kim Jihyun, she's my friend's daughter and things were complicated back then, so I stood up as her father instead. She was a lovely kid compared to the cranky Sungjun who always makes us stay up all night. He is too loud, people say he's just being a baby— almost all babies are like this. I always have a hard time every single day...

But every time a droplet a of tear roll down his cute face, my heart clenches in pain. Every time he looks at me and cooes at me things I never understood, my heart gushes with love. I need him. I love him. And want him to be part of my life. I am his father now and that alone is what completes me. Sungjun is a lovely child and I can't wait for him to grow up and run with me. We will play all the games there is and I will make sure he'll have a whale of a time in his childhood. I hope and pray he will continue to be healthy and will love me as much as I love him. (father's smile)

_Why is this making me tear up? Bong Jaehyun! I didn't sign up for this!_

(clears throat) Next, would be my babe, my lover, my life saver. How can I say... We met unexpectedly in times I needed someone the most. I was heart broken when he came to patch my heart. I was in the dark when he came shining bright. At first, I thought I only like him because of his looks—he is so handsome I tell you. ( _He should be doing this interview too_.) When he tried flirting with me, I bet again and came to Seoul. I risk my future for him, maybe because I needed to justify my feelings but damn, Choi Sungyoon. He was everything I asked for. He stirred up my heart in so many ways. He never talked a lot but action speaks louder than voice, isn't it?

Truth be told, Jaehyun held a good grip in my heart. He was everything to me. He was this kid whom I set my heart fixed on him never knew he would met someone along the way. I thought it was going to be me... Because I was always there foe him. So when I wasn't chosen, it hurts like hell. But for Sungyoon, I was never an option nor a B or C because it was always been no one but me. I didn't love him for that. What I love about him is his presence. His very own self that made me feel at home and that's why I decided for him to be my partner in life, making our own family and dreaming together. I really wanted to raise a child with him and good thing he asked first because I couldn't be able to bring the topic myself.

_This is it. I'm tearin up, I'm tearing up..._

_I: Please hand him a tissue..._

(clears throat again after a minute break) I hope Sungjun will grow up just like him. A man with nothing but love. A strong-willed man who knows what he wants and what's for him. A man who talk less and do more and lastly, a man whom a silly Jangjun like me, falls in love with. That's the reason why I let Sungjun have his family name than mine. (scratches his head and smiles awkwardly)

_I: What about marriage? Have you talked about it?_

Hmm... You can ask Sungyoon about that. Jeez, Bong Jaehyun is really making money out of us.

_Everyone laughs. I swear to Jaehyun if this doesn't come out well I'll let him pay me for this._

I: Any words for your family, Mr. Lee? 

Ah yes! Hi Sungjun-ah. This is dad. If you see this one day, you'll see how youthful I am. (laughs) Daddy loves you so much even the first time I set my eyes on you. I believe we have this connection from the very start and the heavens gave you to us, you are our sweet angel. Grow up well and don't cry too much at night, hm?

Babe, this is quiet embarrassing professing my love in front of people but I want you to know that my heart belongs to you, forever. I love you so much, Choi Sungyoon.

(everyone claps)

_I: Thank you so much, Mr. Lee. That was beautiful._

_I shake her hand when she extended them and somehow, I feel light after saying what I couldn't and Sungyoon will surely watch this. I just hope my feelings reach him this time._

\-------

Sungyoon's POV

_The way they gush over me is pretty uncomfortable but I promise Jaehyun to do this for him. Please let's get done with. Sungyoon, this us just an interview. Only an interview. I whisper to myself to overcome this awkwardness._

_I: Hi, Mr. Choi. Mr. Lee was right when he told us you had such a killer look._ (she smiles)

I... Uh... Thank you.

_I: Please be seated and let's have a comfortable talk, shall we?_

_I nod and puffed out air that's making me feel stuffy._

_Ready, lights, camera roll!_

_I: What do you think about marriage?_

Marriage... It's a... It's a sacred bond between couples. They vow and swear in front of the witnesses of their love. It's like a confirmation that you are his/hers and vice versa. Well, in my case... It's more important to show how you love the person whether married or not. Making a family with him and including him in your dreams... Is for lifetime.

_I: How did you fall in love with Lee Jangjun?_

It just happened I met him in such time when he was all alone. My intention was to be friends with him, uhmm... I'm a police officer and I've seen a lot of cases where people get depressed and gave up in life. Although Jangjun never thought about that but the first time I saw him, there's a great urge to be with him, you know. The feeling of love followed next without even me knowing. I just like how he talked about his stories, how he cares a lot and I wanted to experience it too. I want to feel how Lee Jangjun loves. I tried so hard to conceal that I'm falling deeper with each conversation that we share but my actions get ahead of me then he noticed and we decided to give it a try. Why not?

_I smile upon recalling the memory how I asked him to date me through videocall._

I think it worked because it was him. He has such a big heart and gave up his work in the US to be with me. I appreciated it a lot and thought "So this is how it felt like to be loved by him.." and it felt so right.

_I: Have you ever doubted him since he had this someone he loved before you?_

I would be lying if I said never. But that was for me to deal with. My insecurities and doubts were for me and I shouldn't pass it to him. Over and over he proved that he loves me and if those times never convinced me then the problem was on me. I silently dealt with it because Jangjun doesn't deserve it.

_I: Hearing all these answers from you made me want to fall in love with my husband more. (chukles) How do you feel about being a father?_

Sungjun is a really cute and adorable child. Choosing him was the best decision so far. I was the one who suggested the idea of adoption—

_I: Mr. Lee mentioned he thought about it for quite a while but was afraid to ask you._

_My eyes widens as it surprised me. Jangjun never told me about this._

He did? Oh... I never knew.

_I can feel my eyes prickling but I can't cry in front of the camera. I shouldn't._

Mmm... Yeah, I... I feel great and happier that finally, I have a family I call my own.

_I: A message for your family..._

Hi Babe, hi Sungjun-ah! It's me, dad. I love you two more than my life. The future is still long but I know that the three of us can do this. Trust me and I will make it better for you.

_It wasn't as bad as I thought. Phew, that was the longest I've talked. Everyone who works with Jaehyun was nice and they all seemed happy and supportive. I wonder how this will turn out. I said a few thanks and congratulations to each other. The thought of Jangjun wanting a family before I even think about it was still in my mind. It was so touching and I love him even more._

\-----

Jibeom's POV

_Jaehyun pushes me inside the room where his team was waiting to get the interview over with. If I just didn't love him I would never do this. God Jaehyun why are making me do things I never imagined._

_"Go... I'll be watching you so it's okay." He pushed me again. I know he's close to getting annoyed and I live for that face. He looks so so cute._

_"What?!" He finally snaps at me._

_"A-alright I'm going in..." Raising my hands in defeat as he opened the door to let me in._

_I sat on a comfortable sofa with few people at the front controlling the camera and other technicalities. Jaehyun stood with them giving me a soft smile that is always so beautiful._

_I: It's good to finally meet you, Dr. Kim. Who would have thought you look so much handsome in person than in picture. No wonder Jaehyun keeps swooning._

_I like how Jaehyun's face started to get red and a soft catcalling was heard inside the room. That somewhat gave me more courage to take this on._

_I: Can you tell me how you met Mr. Bong for the first time and your impression._

I've seen him a few times in the university especially during special activities since he wrote school papers. I officially met him when he wrote a good article about me during my badminton match. He was already pretty and timid, which I think caught me attention.

_I: What made you realized that you already have fallen for him?_

After that first meeting, I started inviting him often to eat out and to do some stuff together all because I want to see him smile at me. There's no denying he's very gorgeous and very innocent too. The more I got to know his stories, the more I became attracted to him. One day, I just woke up and all the things I see was him. He was my first love. Following that urge to make him mine, I confessed at one of the university rooftops.

_I: Please finish this sentence, Loving Bong Jaehyun was...._

Loving Bong Jaehyun was difficult, painful and life changing. He was never an easy person. We had a lot of issues and it left us broken countless of times but you know this pain... It is so addicting that if I ever experience it, I want it from him. The more heart wrenching the greater the love I felt towards him. I won't be surprised if someday I'll find myself crazy. (laughs softly) I didn't know what magic he has but it's a very beautiful enchantment.

_I: I heard you had struggles and bigger issues than we can think of. How did you cope up and come out even more stronger than before?_

When you want something so much, you never gave up and keep wanting them even more. In that process you'll realize the things that went wrong and not to do them again. I believe that the prize is greater behind that patience and perseverance. Accepting that things happened not to hurt you but to teach you lessons that's hownI managed to moved on from the pain. Jaehyun, Jihyun and Jihoon are those prizes that's why I keep getting back to my feet.

_I: What are some lessons that you can share to the readers of this magazine?_

I don't know if they can be considered as lessons maybe more likely a tip. Trust more and never doubt the heart that chooses you. If he/she chooses you over anyone else, again and again, then you choose him too.

_I: A message to your family._

To Jihyunie, my eldest. I still get amazed on how fate brought you guys to me. I still consider it as one of the most treasured part of my life. You mended us and made a way for our hearts to reconnect. You are such an angel and I was so happy you are our daughter. Thank you for being with mum and for reminding him not to give up on me. I love you, darling.

To our Jihoonie, the blessing that made our family stronger. We had you that's why we decided to get married and I never regretted that moment where I vowed to your mum that he will always be the one whom I will cherish forever. I hope you grow up protecting Jihyunie and mum. I love you, son.

_I could see Jaehyun wiping his tears. How can he be so emotional? This is it... A message for him. My eyes started to get wet too._

To the man who made my life a roller coaster ride, who made me go crazy and sane at the same time, who never failed to excite all the cells in my body and who made me a responsible family man, Bong Jaehyun, love, there could be 3,000 reasons why I love you and we can't finish that in a day. But I want you to know that I had 3,000 just because it is you. Thank you for walking into my life and here you'll always stay. I love you.

_Jaehyun came to me after the lights turned off and the camera stopped rolling. He threw his arms around my neck and pulled me for a tender kiss. I could taste the saltiness of his tears mixed with his cherry flavored chapsticks. I can never go wrong with this lips. Still the sweetest._

_"I love you..." He whispered against my lips as we continued devouring each other until we ran out of breath._   
  
  
  



	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life must always come to an end but what's important is that you live every second loving the pain, living the beauty and answering the questions as you embark life. 
> 
> The lessons Jaehyun and Jibeom had were their treasure as they wrapped up the exciting journey.

"Jaehyun, congratulations! Your magazine "Love Beyond Genders" is the top seller of this week. We could expect it to be on the chart for months to come because the orders keep coming and we have hefty international ships too," Jaehyun's boss extended his hand to congratulate Jaehyun. "Who would've thought this small company will produce such a magazine. Thank you for collaborating with IZ and for allowing us to feature your story. You just saved us all."

Jaehyun's heart was swelling with pride but his boss was overreacting, "It happened because we worked all together."

"Not even the bunch of bouquets I sent worked on him," the CEO of IZ Publication spoke from behind them, still handing Jaehyun personally a single red rose. "Congratulations! I never knew you had such story and this will be the last flower I'll be giving you. No one told me you're Kim Jibeom's. What Kim Jibeom wants Kim Jibeom gets."

Jaehyun's eyebrows furrowed and bewilderment took over his smiling face.

"Oh! Jibeom was my highschool buddy. He's always crazy about getting what he wants" speaking again to answer Jaehyun's confused look.

"Anyway, I hope this won't be the last collaboration between our companies. We also needed Jaehyun's brilliance."

Jaehyun chuckled at the thought of how Jibeom was almost everywhere, how he could hear his name almost anywhere. He couldn't wait to go home and share the prize with his family. He hurriedly bade good-bye and dashed for taxi to bring him home.

When he entered the house, the soft sound of TV was heard but the house was rather empty.

"Jihyun-ah? Jihoon-ah? Love?"

He sighed when no one answered him. He went to the kid's bedroom and found them empty. He headed to their bedroom and found his gems cuddling in one bed. Jihyun hugging her dad on the waist, sleeping peacefully while Jihoon was pressing his stomach against Jibeom, rising up and falling down every time Jibeom breathe.

"This is my real prize..." Jaehyun smiled, watching his family cuddled up in one bed.

He changed into his clothes and cleaned the living room where Jibeom and the kids left untidy. He cooked dinner before visiting the room again, only to find out they're still in a deep slumber.

Jaehyun carefully peeled Jihoon off of Jibeom and laid him beside. He brushed the baby's hair up with his hand, occasionally kissing and sniffing his cute face. Then he reached for Jihyun's cheek and rubbed the spot so gently, whispering in his head how much he loves her. Finally, his gaze travelled to his husband who's been staying at home for almost a month. By the next season, Jibeom will start a new job at Yonsei University as a clinical doctor. His heart was full of gratitude towards the man in front of him. Almost 14 years they've fell in love and not a single time they fell out. The love was still as passionate, burning inside of their hearts.

Jaehyun leaned closer, his arm strongly supporting his body weight not to squeezed the baby. He nibbled his husband's lower lip, softly like he was gnawing a gummy. Only a few seconds when he felt Jibeom bit his upper lip which made him giggled, he pulled back.

"That's foul, Jaehyun. How can you have such thoughts when the kids are around." Jibeom's whisper like voice sounded so sexy. He opened his eyes and met Jaehyun's soft gaze.

"Says someone who always had dirty thoughts when we're on the bed," Jaehyun countered while rolling his eyes.

"Am I that handsome?" Jibeom pressed on.

Jaehyun nodded.

Jibeom carefully got up, placing Jihyun in a good spot nearer Jihoon. He climbed down the bed and dragged Jaehyun outside the room. Once the door closed behind them, Jibeom pinned Jaehyun against the wall and cut off their air supply by pressing his lips on the other's, hungrily kissing him.

Jaehyun snaked his hands and pulled Jibeom closer by the waist. Jibeom had his hands roaming Jaehyun's body. Feeling the sexual tension heightened in an instant, Jaehyun pulled back before Jibeom could take him in the hallway. It's quite inappropriate. He heard Jibeom whined so Jaehyun gave him a peck on the lips.

"Later,"

Jibeom puckered his lips to pout. "Can't wait..."

"Shh... That can wait and I'll make sure to do you good later," Jaehyun winked which successfully cleansed Jibeom's dark desires.

Jaehyun plopped on the sofa with Jibeom. He had his head on Jibeom's lap and his legs extended to the edge of the sofa. Jibeom ran his fingers through Jaehyun's brown locks.

"Jibeom-ah... I'm glad the magazine was well accepted. I wasn't that confident before, I only made it to make Jangjun and Sungyoon hyung confessed their hidden feelings but it turned out to be a goon one, huh."

Jibeom hummed in agreement. Still playing with Jaehyun's hair.

"I always pray that everyone of us will never experience heart break ever again. We learned our lessons the hard way..."

"You are such a worrywart, love. Everything is going to be okay." He leaned down and dropped a peck on his spouse's forehead. They stayed like that waiting for their kids to wake up, talking about their days and recalling few embarrassing moments on their early dating stage.

"Now, shall we get the kids and have dinner together?"

Jaehyun smiled at him, the most precious smile Jibeom would always hope would never wither.   
  


\------

Time went by so fast as well as Jaehyun's health deteriorated. He had leukemia and unfortunately, Jibeom had one of his kidney removed due to kidney failure. Twenty years had passed by and it was full of love and happiness but the pain could never equal all those times.

Jihoon was left under Jangjun and Sungyoon's care while Jihyun took incharge of their parents. She was lucky enough his father was a great doctor and the hospital tend to all their needs.

"Nurse Han!" Called Jihyun to the head nurse who just went out from the operating room.

"Jihyun-ah, why? Is everything okay?"

Jihyun nodded. "Uhmm... Today's my scheduled pregnancy test. I don't have anyone to look for mum. I know it's so shameless of me but... I need your help. My husband is still on his way..."

The nurse smiled, "I'm really on my way to visit Dr. Kim too. It seemed that he's recovering too slowly from the operation. Of course I'll see Mr. Bong. It's so nice to see you staying strong for them, Jihyun."

There was a sad smile hanging on her face. "It's my turn to pay them back. For all the things they did for me while I was growing up."

The nurse patted her shoulder hoping to give her a little courage she needed. The nurse's heart clenched while watching Jihyun's retreating back. She was still very little before but now she's already having her own family soon. It would be great if her parents would recover healthily too.

_"Mr. Bong... Dr. Kim... Please hold on for a little while..."_   
  


\-------

They did hold on. For 4 months Jaehyun tried his best to be alive and maybe... Just maybe could take a glimpse of his grandson. They had a fruitful life, Jaehyun had the family he always dreamt to have when he was younger. Looking back, it was one heck of a roller coaster life. It was so much fun and love outweighed all the painful memories. His heart only hurt for Jihoon who was still in his twenties.

His eyes traveled to his side, where he could see Jibeom on his oxygen mask. Jaehyun's breathing was restricted and he couldn't talk because he looked no better than Jibeom. Looking at the man who used to be loud and playful was now lying silently on his bed. Life with Jibeom was very beautiful and if today was Jaehyun's last day, he would die in peace knowing Jihyun had a family on her own, and Jihoon was with Jangjun and Sungyoon who treated him like their own son. Jibeom... The love of his life... Jaehyun knew he's trying to live a little longer just like him.

Jaehyun wanted to kiss him for the last time. Wanted to hug and feel him but his body won't move.

A tear slipped on his eye slit as he struggled, "J-Jibeom... Ah... I... I t-think I won't last long..."

Jibeom's eyes were still closed and Jaehyun could only hope he heard him.

"I-In this w-world... And b-beyond r-remember... I love you..."

Little did Jaehyun know, tears were flowing out Jibeom's eyes. He heard him well. How could he not when his ears never slept hoping to hear a sound from Jaehyun's mouth— a sound that indicated he's alive. But the love of his life is saying goodbye and nothing hurts him knowing he could never kiss and hold him again. No matter how Jibeom tried, his body stopped listening and all he heard was the beeping sound of the machine and Jaehyun's last goodbye. 

At the other side of the hospital was a tiny cry of a baby heard loudly in a silent room. There were littlest of gushes Jihyun heard before she closed her eyes out of exhaustion.

_"Mom... Dad... You are already grandparents..."_

\------

Sungyoon's eyes were puffy as he caged Jihyun in his arms, stroking her back again and again as the poor daughter clawed on his shirt. Jihoon was silently weeping beside Jangjun who had been crying for hours as well.

"Jihyun-ah this is not good for you... Please..."

Sungyoon repeated over and over until the lady calmed down. It wasn't good for her condition to be crying after hours of labor. But who wouldn't be. Even the whole hospital turned gloomy at the news.

A moment later, Nurse Han entered with a tiny bub wrapped in a white cloth in his arms. He was smiling although his eyes were red. His lips quivered when he spoke, "Congratulations, Jihyun. You're a mom now."

Jihyun carefully pulled herself away from Sungyoon's hug and took the baby in her arms. The moment she saw her baby, she bawled her eyes out.

All the attention was directed to her, calming her down and soothing her back. The last thing she heard was her name, a chorused of voices calling her name before she passed out. 

Everyone was silent in the room. Sungyoon was watching the sleeping baby in her tiny crib while Jangjun was caressing Jihyun's forehead like he used to do when she's younger.

The moment Jihyun opened her eyes, they all gathered around and her husband helped her to sit.

"Can I have my baby?"

Sungyoon quickly moved and picked the cute little guy out his crib. He was cooing and popping his little mouth cutely.

A tear fell down on the baby's blanket and Jihyun trying her best not to shake too much.

"What time was it?" She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the answer.

Jihoon spoke through his dried up throat, "S-seven thirty-three... S-same with m-mum's death..."

Whimpers were heard right after Jihoon spoke.

"D-dad followed him afterwards..."

The pain of losing their loved ones was really too much. The baby's birth will always remind them how they lost two that day. Some people might say it would either be a blessing or a curse but Jihyun never had such thoughts. Like her dad, Jihyun was always positive. Every year, they will be reminded of how great Jaehyun and Jibeom's love was for each other that they lived up their wedding vows until the very last end. And that alone was the baby's greatest gift.

"I will name him Jaehyun. For he looks like mum so much and his cute smile will always remind me of how he always look when dad teases him."

Jihyun caressed the baby's face as she leaned her head on her husband's chest.

"I hope you will find your Jibeom in the future who will love you more than he loved his life and would be anywhere where his heart is. Grow up Jaehyun, and find your Jibeom because it will aways be him, only him no matter what..."

Jihyun whispered to her baby as they fell asleep in her husband's warm chest.

_"Mum... Dad... We're okay now..."_   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reaching the story till the end. It was quite a journey and it made me feel emotionally unstable as well as I was very attached to them (characters) 😭
> 
> The ending was a little selfish of me because I really want to put an end of the story. Like period. It's not that I couldn't come up with an idea but they really had a beautiful life and I don't want to give an open ending (?) Or this one might have one, right? Hehe anyways...
> 
> I hope you will love it as much as Because It Was Always You. 
> 
> Hit me up on twitter! Talk to me on Curious Cat. ❤
> 
> Kim Family is now signing off 😊 Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just the start and again, I won't promise a particular schedule to post. Tags and maybe new characters will be added as the story continues. 
> 
> Please bare with me guys... I will try my best to make this a good one ~ 
> 
> Hope everything is doing well at home, stay safe and healthy y'all!!


End file.
